Family is forever
by PrincessCrystalofIcelandia
Summary: A series of one shots about how Elsa and Anna spent their lives after the great thaw along with their parents who were apparently stranded on an island for three years. I am bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prank time

Queen Elsa of Arendelle quietly tip-toed down the halls as she made her way to the kitchen. Opening the doors to the kitchen, the thought of making hot chocolate for her sister and her parents came to her mind. Since she thought it was a nice thing to do for her parents but not Anna.

She searched through the cupboard for some chili powder. As soon as she found it she mixed all of it in Anna's hot chocolate. The sound of the dining room doors opening and closing and the sound of feet shuffling towards the kitchen alerted her attention of someone was coming. Elsa quickly and quietly put the chili powder back in the cupboard and stood in front of the hot chocolates just as the person walked through the door.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief as she saw Gerda walked through the doors to the kitchen. "Oh Gerda I thought it was someone else." "Anna?" Elsa nodded. "I just passed her room, still asleep. What are you doing in here?" "Making hot chocolate for Mama, Papa and Anna to say I forgive her for what happen two days ago." "Okay, I'm going to make breakfast, anything you need me to do Queen Elsa?"

"No formalities and yes I need you to do something for me. Could you bring these out with breakfast, the green cup is Anna's." "Alright Elsa." "Thanks. Now I have to go and get ready for the day." With that Elsa left to her room to get ready for a morning full of laughter. When Elsa was finished, she walked over to Anna's room and opened the door. Walking in, she found her sister tangled up in her bed sheets and her hair in a wild mess.

Elsa walked over to her sister and whispered in her ear, "Wake up Anna." "No." Anna mumbled back, "Give me two more hours." "Come on …please." Elsa begged in a childish voice. "Fine. One hour." Elsa walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, letting light fill the room. She heard a distant groan from Anna and saw her sink deeper into her bed sheets and cover her head with a pillow.

Elsa walked back to her and pulled the sheets off of her and sat next to her on the bed. It didn't last long though, as soon as Elsa sat on the bed, Anna kicked her off earning a loud 'ouch' from Elsa. Elsa got up and brushed a few stray strand of hair behind her ears. She turned around and make a few ice cube and stuffed it down Anna's nightgown. Anna's scream could've deafen Elsa if Anna didn't stop when she fell of the bed.

Anna peeked her head up from the side of the bed, seeing Elsa rolling on her bed with laughter. Anna rolled under her bed and popped up from the other side. "Anna?" Elsa heard no answer, "Anna, this isn't funny." She said a little worried. She looked over the edge of the bed and saw no signs of her sister. "Anna where are you?" Anna jumped on top of her sister, almost knocking the wind out of her. "This is for the ice."

"Would you please get off of me. Breakfast is in a few minutes." "Fine." Anna rolled off of her and started to get ready, once she was done she called to get up and come to breakfast. "Can't ." "What do you mean you can't?" "I can't feel my bones." "I don't mind jumping on you again." "Alright, I'm moving, I'm moving." They both walked through the halls towards the kitchen. They were greeted by their parents.

"Morning Mama, morning Papa." Elsa and Anna said in union. "Morning Elsa, Morning Anna." Agdar and Idun said together. They sat down and ate breakfast silently. Gerda brought out the hot chocolate and Elsa tried her best to keep a straight face while Anna took her hot chocolate. Anna took a sip and glanced at her sister who was trying to keep a straight face. "What's wrong Elsa?"

"N-nothing. I was just wondering… never mind." "Tell me." "I-I was just wondering if your hot chocolate W-was hot enough for you." "Yeah it's great." Anna gulped the whole thing down in one drink then her eyes went wide and she started panting. "Wa… wa…wa…wa." "What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked, trying her best not to give her laughter away. "I…need…wa…" "A walk?" "No. Wa-"Wait, is it a walrus?" "No."

Anna continued panting, fanning her mouth with her hand in the process. "Well I'm parched, might as well drink a nice glass of refreshing water." Anna turned her head to see Elsa holding a cup which was made out of ice with water in it. Elsa was going to drink it when Anna grabbed it from her and gulped it down. Afterwards she started biting the cup. "What are you doing?" Anna shot Elsa a, what-do-you-think-I'm-doing look.

"Well there's a pitcher of water over here if you…" Anna threw the cup on the floor in which it shattered and grabbed the pitcher of water and drank it down. Agdar looked up from his papers at the sound of glass shattering. He glanced at Anna who was slightly wet while Elsa's face was red from who knows what. Agdar poked his wife, "Hmm?" He tilted his head to Anna and Elsa, she turned to face them.

"Elsa is everything alright?" Elsa opened her mouth to say something but she laughed it out instead. "Anna I-I'm…t-that was f-for st-st-st…" Elsa couldn't finish, she laughed until she couldn't anymore. She looked at Anna who glared daggers at her. "What was that for!" Anna shouted, her face still red from the chili powder. "Oh so two days ago was worse than this huh?"

* * *

*Two Days Ago*

Elsa just left lunch a few moments ago with Anna and her parents and was getting back to finish signing her papers. Anna heard her sister's feet coming towards her room, she dashed out of the room with a bottle in her hand. Elsa saw her sister bend the corner to her room. 'Must be a trip with Kristoff or either off to town again.' Elsa shrugged. She sat down and started picking reading them.

During that process, she knocked over a few papers which made her groan with frustration. Leaning over to pick it up, resting one hand on the table and the other to pick them up. Raising her hand from the table which by the way wasn't moving. Elsa got confused attached her other hand onto her wrist and tried pulling it but it was no use. She stood up and tried again but no avail.

Getting on all fours on the desk she tried again but almost toppling over in the process and realizing that her both feet and her other hand was stuck to the desk. Again she tried and leaned over until her head was stuck to one of the papers. Elsa heard the sound of feet coming down the halls, 'Please don't come in my room…please.' She saw a pair of feet at the gap of her door. She saw the doorknob turn, revealing her mother.

Idun had her back turned to her, "Elsa, Anna wants to know if you…are…what happened to you?" "Oh a little problem with a desk which by the way I think was covered in glue." "Don't move, I'll go get Anna and your father." Idun shut the door and rushed to get them. "No worries, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Elsa lifted her head and tried again but leaned over again and got stuck to another paper.

"There goes the trademark to Icelandia." Elsa sighed. Moments later, Idun walked in with Anna and Agdar. "Alright how are we going to take you off of the desk? How about a crowbar?" "No!" "A shovel?" "No!" "A file?" "No!" "I'm running out of ideas here." "Well Papa, how 'bout Mama cut the desk?" "No way I'm cutting anything. Why don't you freeze the desk?" "My feet are stuck so no and my hands are aching so no aw well."

"Elsa you're being difficult, Agdar what about-Agdar? Where is your father? Anna where is your father?" "I dunno, I saw him ran out of the room but have no idea where he went." "Alright then." The sound of feet knocking against the wooden floor woke out of their train of thoughts. The door opened and Agdar stepped inside and walked towards the window. "What do you have behind your back?"

"A little something to help Elsa with her sticky situation." "I have a trademark and I have to get accustom to Icelandia's traditions, they even sent a letter on that which by the way are on my face." "Well Elsa, to get accustom to the kingdom's traditions you have to stick to it." Anna burst into a fit of giggle, "Get it, you have to stick to it and it is stuck to your face." "Not funny Anna." "I think you all should stand back."

"Why do you have a hose behind your back?" Idun whispered in Agdar's ear. "Water actually makes the glue wet and Elsa can get free of it. And in this scenario, her paper will get wet." "Papa I'm willing to take the chance at whatever you're going to do to free me." "Alright." He pulled the handle back on the hose, sending the water all over Elsa and on most of the papers. "What gives!" Elsa shouted, "This is the only way."

He turned off the water and Elsa got off the table and pulled the papers off her face. "Alright, I'm going to change and after that I'm going to ask who did it." Elsa went to the bathroom to change and she stood true to her word. After she changed out of her soaking wet gown, she sat on the bed with Anna. "So who did it?" "Don't look at me, I was sword fighting." Agdar said as everyone looked at him, "I was in town so no it wasn't me."

"Anna?" Anna fidgeted on the bed until she laughed. "What's so funny?" "Well let's see, first your hand got stuck to the table then you climbed up on it which results to your feet getting stuck to it as well. Let me guess, after that you fell over or more likely leaned over and one of Icelandia's trademark paper got stick to your face. Again you tried and got the traditions paper stuck to your face as well. The ideas we gave, you didn't want to do it.

The Papa decide to hose you down instead and it work so it concludes that your table had glue on it." Anna gave Elsa an innocent smile maybe a little to innocent, "Anna why are you smiling and how did you know that. Were you spying on me?" "No but for the record I glued your table." Anna started to giggle and burst out into laughter again. "So you decided to prank me?" "Yep and you got it good."

'Alright Anna if you could prank me and get away with it well I can prank you too and get away with it.'

* * *

*Present Day*

"Oh that, I'm sorry I ever did that to you. To show I'm sorry I want to give you a hug." Anna out stretched her two arms towards Elsa along showing her puppy face. "Fine." They hugged and Anna patted her back. They broke the hug and Elsa said, "Well I have a meeting to go. See you at lunch okay." Anna nodded and gave her a polite smile. Elsa turned around and left, what caught Agdar and Idun's attention was a piece of paper stuck to her back. On that paper wrote, 'I'm desperate for someone.' They were going to tell Elsa but Anna stopped them by shaking her head. All Anna know is that after that meeting is over, Elsa is going to dump her in snow but she had a plan.

"Mama, Papa, I'll be in town if you need me alright and don't tell Elsa." They nodded and watched Anna dashed out the door. Moments later they heard a loud scream for Anna through the halls. Elsa came barging in the dining room, "Where Anna?" "With the guards." "In the Armory." Agdar and Idun said as the same time, Elsa quirked a brow. "In the Armory with the guards, sword fighting." Idun finally said.

"She's in town isn't she?" "Yes." Agdar said defeated. "I am so gonna find you and when I do, I'll dump you in a pile of snow." Elsa stormed out, "Well that went well." Idun pushed him of his chair. "Ow. Want to meet Anna in town?" "Sure why not." Agdar and Idun walked out the dining room not even knowing Gerda and Kai was watching them the whole time. "This is one crazy family isn't it Kai?" "Yes it is."

* * *

 **This is my first story so tell me if i should continue or not. I also accept any ideas from the reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Riding a horse is fun

Elsa and her parents were in the library, reading when Anna came bursting through the doors. "Let's do something great as a family. I'm doing nothing and you all are as well." "Actually Anna we are doing something." Elsa said as she continued reading, "Why don't you join us?" "Me? Join you? I rather die from boredom than read. I have a perfect idea of something we could do as a family."

"What is it?" "How about a race? Who horse is the fastest?" "Sure why not." Agdar spoke up and left to get his horse, "Will be at the stables." "Sure, you, Mama and Papa go and I'll stay here." "Elsa you're being difficult. Now come on." "No and you can't make me." Anna and Idun looked at each other and smiled. "Put me down Anna!" "Wow you're so light." Anna had Elsa hanging over her shoulder, one hand held a book and the other one held Elsa down. "I know I'm not that heavy, now put me down!"

"Nope, never will and never!" The guards and servants looked at them in confusion, the guards shrug it off and some of the servants smiled at how Anna is good at getting her sister out of her room or wherever she was. Agdar was in the stables, feeding his horse when he heard screaming. He walked towards the door and peeked his head out and saw Anna carrying someone on her shoulder along with Idun walking to the stables. He recognized the person Anna was holding when they reached the stables.

"Let me guess, Elsa don't want to race." They nodded, "Can you put me down now?" "Fine." Anna dropped Elsa on the ground, "So let's race." "Okay, I'll stay here while you all go ahead and race." "Aww, come on Elsa, it'll be fun." "No." "Riding a horse is going to be fun unless… you don't know how to ride a horse. Do you know how to ride a horse?" "No." Elsa mumbled, "What? I can't hear you?" "No." She muttered this time, "A little bit louder." "No, are you happy now? I can't ride a horse nor have I tried riding one."

"What! Elsa I can't believe you. Did you even try when you were locked away?" "Nope, I always thought I would've frozen the reigns or hurt the…I mean my horse but at that time I never really called it my horse." "Well looks like I have to teach you how to ride a horse." "Uh…no thanks. I'm fine, I don't want to ride nor be on a horse." Remembering the last time she'd been on a horse was when she was eight and it wasn't a good memory. "It's not that hard but I'm sure you'll get used to it. So please join us."

"Like I said before, no means no and there is no way you are going to lure me into riding a horse." Anna watched her sister in the eyes and saw a hint of mischief, "Yes you do want to ride horse." "No I don't." "Yes you do." "No I don't." "No you don't." "Yes I do." "No you don't." "Yes I do." "So you do want to ride a horse?" "Yes, now let's go." Elsa stood there for a moment taking in what just happened. "Did you just use reverse phycology on me?" "I sure did Elsa; now go choose your horse. I know a perfect place to practice."

"Alright." Elsa sighed in defeat and walked in the stables with Anna. "Choose your or a horse." "This one." "No! no, no, no! Thunder's my horse, any horse except Mama and Papa's horse, got it?" Elsa nodded and chose a white horse with a white mane. "Alright then, get on the horse." "I thought we were walking there." "Nope, if you ride now, you'll get a heads up on riding a horse. Now get on the horse." Fifteen minutes later, "I'm on the horse, like you told me to." "Yeah but it's not your horse, it's mine."

Anna was guiding two horses through the woods, hers and Elsa's. "Are we there yet?" "We would be if you were riding the horse." "But I'm not riding the horse so carry on." Anna scowled and continued guiding the horses through the woods. "We're here. This is actually a shortcut ice harvesters used to take." The place was a field with five to seven trees in it and was covered in snow. "Now Elsa, we are here so get on the horse." "Okay." Elsa sat on the horse holding reins, "Let's go." She snapped the reins, no movement.

"Giddy up. Yah! Ugh…come on go. Anna this horse is stubborn, like you sometimes." " Hey! Got an apple or a carrot?" "No." Anna sighed and walked over to her parents who were under a tree eating sandwiches. "Got any app-hey is that chocolate." Idun nodded as she handed Anna one. "What did I come for again…meh I'll remember soon." She walked back to Elsa, "Got the apple." "The apple? Oh, I forgot." "You're hopeless." "Why are you calling me hopeless?" "Not you I'm calling, it's this stupid horse."

Elsa kicked the horse and the horse kicked its back legs in the air sending Elsa on the ground, face first. When Elsa lifted her head out of the dirt, she saw Anna riding her horse. "How do you even do that? I tried everything and that stupid horse wouldn't move." "For starters, stop calling her stupid." "Okay, what next." "Come back on the horse." Elsa shakily got back on the horse, "Okay hold the reins." Elsa held the reins and snapped it but the horse stood there, her ears twitching now and then.

"See this stu…I mean this horse wouldn't move when I tell it to. How did you tell her to move or how did you even ride her?" "Well I trusted her." "What? That doesn't make any sense." "You see how I trust you that you wouldn't shut me out again, it is like that; trust that the horse wouldn't throw you off." "It makes sense and no sense at the same time." "Who cares, try again but this time gently." Elsa snapped the reins gently and the horse began to walk. "Hey, she's actually moving." "See, I told you that you have to trust the horse."

"Not really that but I was gentle and not scary. Maybe that's why she threw me off, I scared her." "You have a point there." "I think I'm ready to race." "You're sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." "Alright then." Anna and Elsa walked over to their parents who were fast asleep. "Looks like I'm going against you Anna, get ready to lose." "Oh I wouldn't think that. I have the fastest horse in the stables and yours I don't know if she's fast or not but other than that I'm going to win."

"I believe you." Elsa said sarcastically as she mounted her horse. "Okay we are starting here at this oak tree and end at the last on the other end of the field." "Got it." "On three, one, two-"Three!" Elsa yelled as she took off galloping. "Don't worry boy, you're the fastest horse in the stables. Now giddy up." Anna's horse took of galloping. They galloped past three trees, going past the fourth one; they saw Kristoff and Sven with their sleigh full of ice, going through the field.

"Oh boy. Stop girl, stop!" Elsa pulled the reins and the horse skidded to a stop. "Hi Elsa." "Hey Kristoff." Elsa turned her head to see Anna still galloping and she show no signs of stopping. "Anna! Stop!" Anna didn't hear Elsa warning even if she did, she wouldn't listen to it anyways. "Come on boy I know you can jump this, we've jumped over crevices already and the garden wall, other than that go for it." Anna whispered to her horse. "Kristoff, she's not stopping. It more looks like, she wants to do this."

At the very last second, Anna jumped over them, moving her hand from the reins and putting them in the air. They landed but didn't stop, "Great, now I'm last. Bye Kristoff." "Bye Elsa." Elsa caught up to Anna but Anna noticed Elsa's horse and changed direction. "Anna! Get back here!" Elsa and Anna galloped past their parents, waking them up. Agdar jumped and threw cake all over his wife. "Really?" he shrugged. Idun wiped the cake off and said, "I don't know about you but I'm going to join."

Idun grabbed her horse, Misty who was white and had a black mane and mounted her. "Elsa! Anna! You have a new racer and I'm going to win." "I don't think so Mama, me and thunder-"Thunder and I." Elsa corrected, "Whatever, are going to win." "Nope, me and Crystal here-"Don't you mean Crystal and I?" Elsa scowled, "Yeah whatever, are going to win, isn't that right girl." Crystal neighed in delight and dashed off with Elsa, Anna right behind. "See what did I tell you Elsa, riding a horse is easy and fun."

"Yes it is." "Who said that?" "Why, your old Papa did." Agdar came up from behind them on a horse, "Your horse Papa?" "Nah…another horse, not fast like my own but faster than Anna's. see you all back at the castle." Agdar said as he galloped past the remaining trees and got back on the trail to the kingdom. The three shook their heads and smiled; racing to the trail back to the castle, they saw Kristoff on Sven galloping towards them. "Hello again." "Hi again Kristoff, finish with the deliveries."

"Yeah, was going to take a nice walk back to my family and on the way I saw your father galloping back to the kingdom, let me guess, a race?" the three nodded, "You can join us for dinner if you like Kristoff." Elsa said, "And you can stay with Sven or we could get you a guest room." "Sure I don't mind joining you all for dinner." "Well let's go." They all were racing back to the castle when all of a sudden, "Hey guys." "Did the woods just spoke to us?" "Anna that's crazy, the woods don't talk."

"I wonder what they're making for dinner?" Elsa asked as she heard her stomach grumble. "Speaking of food, Anna do you have the-"Picnic basket? For the past…how many minutes ago…I ate a good bit of chocolates. You haven't noticed." "You ate all the chocolates?" "No, Elsa. I said I ate a good bit of it. About the forest voice." "Anna that's not real." "Hey guys, I'm right behind you." Everyone turned their heads around to see Olaf sliding on his belly.

"Oh it was just Olaf. What are you doing here?" "Nothing really, I was in the ice palace with Marshmallow and decided to come back down and I met up with you guys. So why are you all racing?" "Oh it's actually just for fun." They finally made it back to the stables, after putting their horses and reindeer back in the stables they went for dinner. "Dinner was great, I hope we could race again sometime." "Yes but not tomorrow." "Come on Elsa, I know you loved it and would want to do it again tomorrow."

"Yes you know I would like to race again but I have a meeting to go to." "I hate meetings." "I know you do. Good night Anna." "Good night Elsa." Anna left Elsa by her doorway as she made her way to her own room. Elsa made her way into her bed, 'Today was a great day and I know tomorrow will be a greater one because I know that Anna will try and I mean try to get me out of that meeting but I'll have to wait and see, I'll just have to wait.' With that, she let the tiredness take over her mind and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mission: Getting Elsa out of the meeting

Elsa woke up at the break of dawn, opening her curtains letting the light fill the room. Elsa wondered what stuff they are going to talk…no…argue about in the meeting but she had to wait. She got ready for the day, went downstairs to eat breakfast and waited in the conference room for the dignitaries, council members and other members of the meeting to arrive.

Anna slept peacefully in her bed when she jumped out of bed, remembering she had a perfect plan to get Elsa out of the meeting. She got dressed, styled her hair into two pigtails and dug through her drawer for the plan she had. Once she found it, she went downstairs for breakfast. Walking through the halls and sliding down the banister, she went through her plans for getting Elsa out of that meeting. Opening the doors to the dining room, she saw her parents having breakfast.

"Morning Anna, you're up early. Really early." Idun said as she glanced at the grandfather clock. "I know and that's because I have a plan, a perfect plan to get Elsa out of that meeting and I was thinking you two would help me." "No, maybe your father will." "I'll give you chocolate." "Fine." "Papa, are you helping me?" "Nope." "I'll give you chocolate." "No." "Ice-cream?" "Nuh uh." "Cake?" "Never." "I'm running out of ideas here."

"I'll help unless…You, Elsa and your mother here don't eat chocolate for the rest of the month." "No, I'm not doing that and neither is Elsa nor Mama." "Come on, do it for Anna." "No way, no how Idun. What makes you think I would help her?" Agdar saw Idun smirked, "What are you going to do?" "Something that will make you want to help her." Idun got up and moved her chair over to Anna's. Idun gave him a say-yes-or-I-will look but he shrugged it off.

"Anna I have something to tell you." "Yeah, what is it?" "It's about your father." Agdar realized what she was doing, "Don't say anything." "Well help her." "Like if." "Alright then, just remember you asked for it. Anyways Anna, your father nickname is Agdarie, he used to talk with his pet dog…" Anna started to snicker. "Please stop." "Help her." "No." "Fine. He plays with the miniature model of Arendelle, he is scared to cut his hair and..."

"Please don't say the last one." Idun tilted her head to Anna who was drinking orange juice, "Nuh uh." Idun sighed, "And he sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles." Juice shot out of Anna nose as she laughed while Agdar slid himself under the table. Soon Anna's laughing died down into small outbursts of giggles. "Where is your father?" Idun looked under the table and saw him crouched bellow the table. "Agdar get up from under there."

"Fine and I'll help you and Anna, just please don't tell her anymore." "Deal. Anna you father said yes." "Okay, I have blueprints of all the castles secret passages and the two main ones is in the fireplace and behind one of the bookshelves in the library which leads to the roof and there's a another passageway which goes right over the conference room." "How do you know that or how did you get all this Anna?" "I was a really mischievous child Papa." "Yes, I know that but how did you get it?"

"Long story short, I found one of the passages and that's when I found more and decides to draw them down. When does Elsa meeting start?" "About now." "How long does a meeting usually take?" "Two hours." "So she should be done by nine o' clock but that's not happening." The three walked to the library and saw many bookshelves on the wall. "Which one Anna?" "To tell you the truth Mama, I can't remember." "Well were going through the fireplace then." "Yes."

"There is a switch behind the pile of-got it." They heard a click then a rumble and saw the wall behind the fireplace opened. "So who's going first?" Agdar said as he moved the logs to make the entrance clear. "Anna brought me into this, so Anna goes first." No way Mama , eldest goes first. Papa you go." "What? No, why don't you go since you're the one who make us agree to help." "Fine." Anna climbed through the opening then Idun and Agdar, they heard the wall shut. "Anyone has a torch?" "No."

"So your majesty should we raise the taxes by four percent or don't raise it at all?" One council member asked, "You should raise them because…" 'I could've out playing with Anna but I have to listen to this. Most of the time they don't even know I'm here. Was this so important, I could've done this with Anna but she would most likely fake she is sleeping. And I have no idea what he just said' "So should we raise them by four percent your majesty." "No, you should raise it by two percent instead."

"Okay, now onto the farmers…" 'This is going to be a long day. I wonder what Anna is doing.'

" We got fire, no harm done." "Says who? I almost got my hand burned off. How far do we have to walk?" Agdar said. "Oh not far." They took fifteen steps to reach the ladder to the roof. "Looks like we won't be needing this anymore." Anna blew the torch out. "Really, so we made a fire for nothing?" "No, there are spiders down here." "It doesn't bother me." They climbed up the ladder and made it onto the roof.

"Seriously. We could've just climbed up the chimney." "Yes I know Papa but that's not any good adventure. All we have to do is walk to the other end of this roof which shouldn't be too hard right?" Five minutes later, "I changed my mind this is hard." They were jumping, climbing but most likely slipping off the roof but they made it all in one piece. No one was in pain except Agdar who shoulders were slightly bleeding because of Idun who was digging her nails in him the whole time.

"We're here, just through there." They enter another passageway, walking through it they heard a voice. "It's Elsa's voice, we're right over the conference room. Theirs is supposed to be a trap door somewhere here." Then the wood started to creak. "What is that?" The trap door opened beneath them. Agdar was the last one to fall, hooking his feet and one of his hands at the edge of the door.

Holding one of Idun's hands and Anna holding her other hand, Anna was going to put one foot down when she realized that she was right over Elsa. She pulled herself up a little more, some of the guards and councilmen watched them with worried faces. Elsa quirked a brow at them. When they realized Elsa was watching them, they all said it was nothing. When Anna realized the Elsa was going to turn around, she started swinging. Elsa looked left to right but saw nothing.

"So where were we?" "On the topic about opening new trades since you close trade with Weselton." "Oh great." 'Really, is this what I have to do when I'm queen? This is so boring.' Anna thought, she glance at the clock in the room, 'Eight fifty five. Wow, all this for nothing.' When Agdar realized that Idun was losing her grip on him, he pulled her up until she held on to his shoulder. Elsa sighed as she tried no to slouch, 'I always wonder how Mama and Papa never fell asleep in this.'

Finally the meeting was over, Elsa glanced at the clock. Nine 'o clock, 'Two hours, it felt like I've been here all day. I wonder if Anna wants to do something together with Mama and Papa. A picnic? Nah. Horse race? Did that. Truth or dare? Sure that sounds fun.' "Why do I feel if there is something over my head lately? Meh…it must be nothing." The trap door started to creak, "Idun the door." Agdar whispered as he saw Anna getting closer to Elsa, "I know." Elsa heard the whispering.

"Who's there? What am I doing? No one's here but me and that painting. Maybe the painting whispered to me? Nah…who am I? Anna?" Anna mentally scowled, 'Really Elsa! Really! I think I will have a word with you…after we get out of here before you notice.' "Let it all out. Maybe I should do this before the meeting starts and after it ends." Before you know it, the whole room was covered in frost even the trap door.

'Oh great…just great. The trap door had to get frost…it had to.' Agdar's grip came loose and they fell right on top of Elsa. "That what was over me. Ow…what are you doing here, in a matter of fact…how did you get in? I didn't even hear the door. Ouch." "That's because we didn't Elsa." Anna said as she helped Idun up. "Well how?" The three of them pointed up to the trap door. "Well what a way to make an entrance, so how long you were here? Five, ten minutes ago." Elsa giggled.

"Let's see for most of the meeting." "That's why some of them looked at me funny, it wasn't me they were looking at, they were looking at you. Now can you all get off of me, I have a nice thing we could do." "Maybe some other time dear, Anna's asleep." "How could she be asleep now?" "Well she did came in right after you left." "Next time tell me when you all are doing this so you can take me with you. This meeting was so boring. How do you do it?" "Do what?"

"The meeting, how do you try not to fall asleep or show any signs of boredom?" "It's a skill, well not exactly. It's more like concealing your boredom or in Anna's case, not trying to leave the room under any circumstances." "Oh, so want to go for a picnic at lunch?" "Yeah, why not? It'll be nice to relax outside as a family again?" they soon found Anna's room and rest Anna in her bed. They were walking out when they heard Anna say, "Mission: get Elsa out of the meeting was kind of successful but I tried and had fun."

Elsa, Agdar and Idun smiled and closed the door. They walked through the halls to the library to enjoy a little quiet time before Anna wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Stray wolf pups

Elsa entered her parent's room, where she saw Agdar and Idun playing chess. "Elsa, what brings you here?" "I got your queen." "No fair…wait, you moved my queen, move your piece back." "Fine but I still have your queen." "Put that back too." "Whatever." "Have you seen Anna?" "I thought she was with you?" "No, I thought she came here because she's not anywhere else around the castle."

* * *

Anna was walking through town with Kristoff when they came across an alley and Anna heard whimpering. "Kristoff, did you hear that?" "Yeah and I suggest we should go." "No I want to see what it is." "Anna wait." But Anna didn't hear him; she walked further down the alley until she saw a puppy underneath a pile of wood. Anna picked up a wood and tossed it by the side; she did that until the pile disappeared. The puppy curled up in a ball and whimpered with fear.

"Aww don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on." Anna outstretched her hand for the puppy to come to her. The puppy walked out of the shadows to reveal its snowy white fur and ice blue eyes. "Wait you aren't a puppy, you're a wolf puppy and you look so cute. Let's take you home and clean you up. Hey Kristoff look what I found." "Anna are you crazy?" "Crazy enough to leave it here? No. Crazy enough to carry it home? Yes." "Anna it's a wolf." "I know and she will have a nice home."

"It's a she?" "I checked. And she will be staying in the castle with me, I'll call her Snowflake." "Elsa's not going to like it." "No, she's going to love her." "Anna it's a wolf pup, what will happen when she's a full grown wolf?" "She will protect me. Come on, pet her." Kristoff reached a hand out to pet Snowflake and jerked it away when she growled at him. "Anna you see, she's a wolf pup without her mother. Where are her mother and father?" "Don't ask me." Snowflake jumped out of Anna's arms and walked back down the alley.

"Snowflake where are you going?" Anna followed Snowflake until she stopped in front of two garbage cans. "You want me to move it? Wait you can't understand me." As if Snowflake understood what she was saying, Snowflake pulled Anna towards the garbage cans and Anna moved it to reveal two wolves, a white wolf and a brown one. Anna took a step closer and looked at the two unmoving wolves, Anna eyes widen as she saw blood coming from the wolves.

"They're dead, so I guess you have no family then." Snowflake walked into a box, she used for sheltering and walked back out carrying a three week old wolf with light brown fur and white tips at the end of its ears, tail, paws and muzzle in her mouth. Anna's heart broke at the sight of this, 'Three week old wolf pup without his or her parents and only her older sister to take care of her. Sounds like me and Elsa three years ago…' Anna took the little puppy into her arms.

"Aww, he is so…wait she…she is so cute." Kristoff stood there waiting to see if Anna would come back and she did but with two wolves this time. "Really Anna, really!?" "What? Oh come on Kristoff, would you leave this tiny one here." "What about their parents? Where are they?" "They are dead." "Oh, so I don't think you are going to carry those two with you right?" "Kristoff that's a great idea. Elsa wouldn't stand a chance with these two cute little ones. Let's go back to the castle." "Oh great."

They walked back to the castle gates, "Morning Princess Anna and Master Kristoff." "Morning Nicholas." "And I see you've brought two cute little wolf pups with you. Oh and Queen Elsa was looking for you." "Thank you." "Welcome." They walked in the castle only to be greeted by Idun. "Hi Mama." "Hi Anna. Why did you bring a wolf pup? You know Elsa wouldn't want a wolf in the-hey, who's this little pup? She is so cute. Can I see her." Idun held the little puppy in her arms.

"Isn't she cute, what's their name?" "Actually, the white one is Snowflake and this brown one is…I don't have a name for her." "Lucy?" "Nah." "Crystal?" "Nuh uh… how about Summer?" "Summer? I don't know. How about Sunshine." "Sunshine? I'm not sure Mama." "How old is she." "Looks like three weeks I guess." "Well then, three weeks ago wasn't the great thaw or something?" "Yes. Then she was born when Elsa thaw the kingdom. Sunshine it is. I can't have two of them in my room."

"Well Snowflake could stay in your room and Sunshine will stay in my room." "That'll work." Idun took Sunshine and headed off to her room and Anna carried Snowflake to her room. "Well this is where you stay and hopefully Elsa come in and throws you out." As if on cue, Elsa knocked, "Anna its Elsa, why is the door locked? I thought you said no more locked doors." "I know but I was just looking for something." Anna hid Snowflake under the bed, "Alright girl stay here and don't make a sound." Anna opened the door.

"What were you looking for?" "My snow globe." "Anna it's over there." Elsa pointed to the dressing table. "Oh, so what brings you here?" "I came to ask you if I left my necklace here." "Uh…no." "Remember I had it on the bed, it must've fallen under the bed." "No, it's not there." "Did you check?" "No but I know it's not there." "Anna, it's like you don't want me to check under the bed." "What? No, why wouldn't I want you to look under the bed." "Well can I check?" "No." Elsa sighed and moved Anna from the bed and looked under it. Anna walked backwards into her wardrobe.

"Anna why is there a wolf under your bed? Anna? Anna, get out from the wardrobe." Anna walked out of the wardrobe with her head down. "Explain." "I found her in an alley under a pile of wood." 'Should I tell her about her little sister? Nah, that'll make the situation worse.' "Well, give her to the animal shelter." "No, they'll put her in the forest or kill her." "So?" "She has a home and her home is here." "Anna, you can't keep a wolf in the castle. What will Mama and Papa say?" "They agreed." "What why?" Idun walked in, "Anna, Snowflake needs a bath right." "Yeah." "Come on girl, let's get you cleaned up." Snowflake came out from under the bed and walked out with Idun. "Really Anna. You had to bring that wolf in." "Well she was homeless. Would you leave wolf pup like her out there?!" "Yes, I would?" "Why?" "Because it's a wolf and wolves are vicious." "But it's a wolf pup Elsa." "No."

Elsa walked out of the room and as soon as Elsa closed the door, Anna threw a vase at the door. Anna stared at the door until she heard the sound of rain. She glanced at the clock, three 'o clock. Anna sighed and walked over to the window and saw rain upon rain. She headed down to Idun's room, she opened the door to see Snowflake sleeping on a chair and Sunshine was curled up on Idun's lap while Idun brushed her fur. Idun looked up and saw Anna; she patted a seat next to her for Anna to come sit.

"What's with the sad face Anna?" "Elsa doesn't want Snowflake to stay in the castle." "Why?" "Because she's a wolf." "So?" "Elsa said that wolves are vicious, yes they are vicious but these are puppies. Who would abandon these little fluffy pups? Did Papa agree?" "Yes, he should be back by now." "Why?" "Oh, he went to town for some kibble." "Oh." Agdar walked in, "You're back." "Yes and I bought something when I was coming back." "Kibble?" "Yes and these." He brought his hands from behind his back to reveal two collars of blue and pink with rhinestones of green and purple.

"These are beautiful." "I know and that's why I bought it. Did Elsa see them?" "She saw Snowflake Papa but not Sunshine and she wants to throw Snowflake out of the castle. I don't want to tell her about Sunshine yet." "Oh, how about we stay in the throne room since Elsa has papers to read and sign." "Sure." They all went to the throne room, Idun sat on her throne with Sunshine while Anna and Agdar played with Snowflake.

* * *

"I am done. I wonder where Anna is. Must be in her room." Elsa walked in Anna's room but there was no sight of her. She walked in and felt something crush beneath her feet, Elsa looked down and saw a broken vase. 'Did Anna do this?' she ran down to the parent's room, no one was there. 'Where is everyone?' Elsa heard laughing coming from the throne room. She ran down the stairs but halfway there she rolled down the stairs because she tripped on her dress. Idun hid Sunshine as she heard the throne room door open. Elsa eyes widen as she saw the wolf pup in Anna's arms.

"I thought I told you that I don't want that wolf here." "I'll carry her to the pet shelter." "Great. Oh and it's time for dinner." "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to let you leave." Dinner was quiet and Anna and Idun was the first one to leave the dining room which made Elsa curious but she shrugged it off. Anna locked the door once she was inside her room.

"Alright Snowflake, you stay on this side of the bed so if Elsa knocks you can hide." Anna unlocked the door, left it slightly open just in case Snowflake wants to see her little sister and snuggled into her bed. That night Snowflake snuck out and entered Elsa's room. A roar of thunder frightened her and she jumped into Elsa's bed, snuggling close to Elsa as possible. Elsa shifted as she felt something fluffy on her bed. She opened one eye to see a pair of ice blue eyes watching her.

"I thought I told Anna to put you in the animal shelter. I'll put you outside. I'm doing this to keep my sister safe." Elsa grabbed Snowflake by her collar and walked through the halls until she reached the main castle door. She opened it and rested Snowflake on the floor, made a stake in the middle of the courtyard and a chain which was attached to the stake and hooked it onto her collar and went back to bed. Snowflake was going to sleep when a downpour of rain started. Anna awoke the next morning with a strange feeling.

"Something's not right…maybe it's nothing." Anna got dressed and headed off to breakfast. Opening the doors, she saw Idun and Agdar on opposite sides of the table. "Morning Anna." "Morning Papa, have you seen Snowflake?" "No. Idun?" "Not really, maybe she's wandering around the castle." "I guess you're right." Anna sat down next to Idun, seeing a stool between them with Sunshine sleeping on it. Anna smiled at her and started eating breakfast. Elsa walked in, said her greetings and started eating.

"Can we do something fun today?" "Sure why not Elsa, maybe after lunch. Hopefully the rain stops by then." "Kay." "Your majesties." They looked to the door to see Nicholas younger brother, Nichole in the doorway, slightly soaked. "Nichole, what seems to be the problem?" Idun asked. "It's outside." Everyone exchange worried faces as they all grabbed their hooded cloaks and Idun held Sunshine close to her. They ran to the castle's main door.

"What's the problem?" "I think it's best if Princess Anna take a look." Anna took a step forward and opened the door, Anna eyes widen at the sight before her. There stand in the middle of the courtyard and pouring rain was Snowflake. Snowflake was shaking as she watched Anna pitiful. Anna took Nichole's sword, threw on her hood and ran out in the rain. Breaking the chain and bringing back Snowflake to the door.

"Thank you Nichole." "You're welcome Princess Anna. I better get back to helping my brother, bye." "Bye. Really Elsa? An ice chain. Now let's get you dry, Snowflake." Anna and Idun left. "Elsa why would do that to your sister?" "Papa, it's a wolf." "Wolf pup and that wolf pup has a younger sibling." "And where is that sibling?" "In your mother's room, I hope that you will accept the two wolf pups. And I heard that the Snowflake's little sister was born on a special day, Anna and your mother will tell you the rest." "Alright." Elsa headed off to Idun's room.

"There, now you're all dry. Now who loves you? Anna loves you." Anna scratched Snowflake's belly while Idun fed Sunshine. The door creaked open and Elsa walked in, "Hello." "Hi Elsa." "Anna I'm sorry, if you did tell me earlier about Snowflake's little sister, I would've-"Let me throw them in the pound. Don't want to hear it Elsa. Snowflake and Sunshine are mine and you can't do anything about it."

"You're right, they belong to you and I shouldn't be telling you what do with them. I just want to know…what was the special day Sunshine was born on?" "The day you thaw Arendelle, the day we were sisters again, the day you made everyone happy, the day-"Okay I get it and I have two surprises for you." "What is it" "Close your eyes." "It's closed."

Anna opened her eyes when Elsa told her to and saw two snowflake pendants, one had Sunshine and the other one had Snowflake carved on it. "Elsa they're beautiful." "Wait and the other surprise is that you can keep them." "Really!" "Yes really." "Don't worry Elsa, once you know them, you'll love them." Elsa and Anna spent the rest of the day playing with Snowflake since Sunshine wasn't old enough to play with them.

"Maybe someday we can have a picnic." "Yeah that would be nice but what would be nicer Anna, bringing along Sunshine and Snowflake." "Yeah that would be nicer." "Hey, I never really saw Sunshine. Where is she?" "With Mama." "Well can I see her?" "Sure, let's go now. Mama's in the library." They walked into the library and saw Agdar and Idun reading and next to Idun was Sunshine who was fast asleep. Idun looked up from the book and smiled at them, Snowflake jumped up on the couch and lied down behind Sunshine until she fell asleep. Elsa grabbed a book as well as Anna and enjoyed the quiet family time.

Elsa took a glance at Sunshine, 'What makes her unique to me is that out of the wolves Anna and I saw on the north mountain, she's the only one with white ear tips. I love her and Snowflake both the same. And they did find a home, Anna rescued them and she agreed that they would stay here no matter what and they are here after all I've tried to get them out.' Elsa didn't know if she was imagining it or not but she thought she saw Sunshine and Snowflake wink at her. She shrugged it off and continued reading her book. Elsa knew her family was perfect no matter what joins them. Wolves, dogs, cats, whatever animal they face, they'll face it together.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, if you have any ideas I'm willing to use it. Next chapter soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading but not reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Camping or Ice skating

Anna and Elsa raced through the halls, head to head. "I'm going to tell Mama and Papa first Elsa." "Oh like if. Who's gonna go camping in the woods in the middle of the night?" "We will. And there is no way and I mean no way I'm going to be skating because I can't skate." "Did you even try?" "Yes." "When?" "The day you thaw Arendelle." "Any time else?" "Yes." "When?" "You don't need to know that." "Yes I do need to know that." "No you do not!" "Yes I do!" "No you don't!" "Yes I do!" "No you don't!" Agdar and Idun were coming up the stairs when they heard Anna and Elsa shouting. They reached the top of the stairs and that's when Anna and Elsa crashed into them. They rolled down the stairs, Elsa landed first, then Anna, Agdar and Idun. "Why am I always at the bottom when we crash?" "Who knows why…oh yeah right. Mama, Papa I have something I want to tell you." "You want to tell them something? I have something more important than what you're going to tell them." "Oh like if. Don't listen to Elsa, it's only politics." "No it's something we can do as a family." "No she's lying." "No you're lying." "You're lying." "No you're lying."

"Wait so who's telling the truth." Idun said confused, "I am." Elsa and Anna said at the same time. "Okay so Anna gets to tell us first." "Why Anna?" "Because we go by the alphabet." "Fine." "You were saying Anna." "I was think we should go camping. You know explore the outdoors at night." "Sounds nice, Elsa?" "Ice skating, we've never tried it as a family before." "But I want to go camping." Anna whined, "Here's the deal, your father and I will think about it and in about two days time we'll do the activity we choose and the next day the other, alright?" "Okay Mama. So what do I do in the mean time since Elsa has papers and meetings to keep her company." "Well don't you have that Kristoff person who you always go in town with? Speaking of him why don't we invite him to our picnic?" "But Mama we aren't having a picnic." Elsa said hoping she wouldn't have to come…yet again. "Okay new deal, which activity comes last, Kristoff is invited and no exceptions." "Fine." "Well see you two later, I'm going to take Sunshine for a walk." Elsa had a perfect plan for her activity to win but she had to leave, "Uh…I have meetings to sign…I mean papers to sign." Anna looked at Elsa oddly, 'What is Elsa up to?' "So Mama and Elsa's gone, Papa how 'bout a game of chess?"

"No, I have to walk Sunshine." "But Mama took Sunshine." "I mean Snowflake, sorry I haven't played with them for a while. Bye." "Bye Papa." Anna watched her father dashed up the stairs and soon doing the same but she was most likely following Elsa. Elsa walked down the hallway to her room and heard footsteps behind her, she turned around but nobody was there. Anna tried to tip toed behind her and realized that Elsa stopped walking. 'She's on to me.' Anna dashed in an open room next to her and landed face first on the floor. She looked up and saw Sunshine watching her, Anna noticed that Sunshine had a leash on her, 'Great I'm in Mama's room.'

"Anna? What are you doing?" "Oh I was uh…wonder if you would like me to accompany you and Papa since you two are taking Snowflake and Sunshine for a walk." "Snowflake's here, your father hasn't come for her." "Oh so can I walk her?" "Sure, she is your wolf after all." "Great let's go." "Okay but first, is this a trick to get me to pick your activity?" "No, I haven't spent time with my mother without Elsa and Papa. Is that too hard to ask?" "I guess not." 'Before it wasn't a trick just a getaway from Elsa but since you put it that way sure. If I can't wait for an answer, I guess I have to give you loads of surprises and goods to make you want to choose my activity. That should work perfectly.' Idun snapped her fingers in front of Anna until she broke her train of thoughts. "What were you thinking about?" "Nothing." 'Just a perfect plan to make you choose my activity.' They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Elsa what are you doing?" Elsa slammed her book shut as she heard Agdar's voice, "Nothing." "You sure?" "Yeah…why you may ask?" "When I came in you looked fine to me and I asked you one simple question and you tensed up." "Really? I haven't noticed." "She lied. "What are you reading anyways." "A book." "About what?" "About…Arendelle's…history?" It sounded more like a question than a statement to both of them. 'Well that came out wrong.' "Are you sure?" "Positively." "Well let me see the book." "No!..." Agdar jumped back at her outburst. "…I mean no." "What's wrong, it's like you don't want me to see the book." "W-what? That's j-just crazy. W-why would I hide things from my father?" during that time she hid the book behind her back trying to take her plan paper out. "Well then, can I see the book?" "Yeah…sure why not." "I mean now." "Like now now or now as in later." "I mean now as in now." Elsa felt the paper slipped out of the book and saw it slide under her desk. She handed Agdar the book and reached for the paper, looked at it and almost screamed, 'I got the wrong paper! Really the wrong paper.' Elsa glanced at Agdar who was just flipping through the book, she let out a squeal of horror as she saw he was a few pages away from her plan. "You said something Elsa?" Elsa shook her head and focused on the paper he was nearing. 'Please don't find it or see it.' "Here." She outstretched a hand to take the book but froze as she took it again once more. "Wait one more page." Elsa held her breath as he turned the page, everything went in slow motion for Elsa as he turned it. Agdar turned the page and saw a paper but it wasn't hers, he looked up and saw Elsa's face paler than before. "Elsa? Are you alright?" Elsa didn't hear one word he said because she was losing oxygen. Agdar shook her in which Elsa almost collapsed. "Are you alright?" "Yes. Want to play chess?" "No." "Why?" "If your mother can beat me at chess then why should I play?" "I'll help you become better at chess and in return you play against me." "Alright." 'Great if I can do this with Mama I'll win.'

* * *

"So I guess it's pink?" "Nope." "Aww come on Mama, I've been at it for fifteen minutes." "You give up?" "Yes, I know I used every colour in the world." "It's purple." "I knew it." "Did you?" "No, my turn. What is my favourite...favourite food…no. Animal? No. Colour I guess." "Pink." "No." "Blue." "No that's Elsa's thing, not mine." "Red." "No way. We see it everyday you know." "Yellow?" "No." "White." "Too plain. Last guest." "And I know it's not green, gold?" "Nope and by the way green was it." "Want to go back in and have lunch?" "Sure." 'Maybe if I make a special dessert for Mama and Papa they'll choose my activity.'

* * *

"There you go. After somewhat seven tries you won." "Yeah, maybe I could beat your mother. Let's go for dessert, I'm getting hungry." 'I'll make Mama and Papa a gigantic and mouth-watering dessert then they'll have no choice but to choose my activity.' When they entered the dining room they saw Idun sitting alone in the dining room, "Hi Mama, why are you here alone?" "Anna told me to stay here while she had a surprise for us." "Will you two excuse me, I have one thing to do before dessert is served." With that Elsa exited into the kitchen. She was shocked with the mess she saw in the kitchen.

"Hi Elsa, what are you doing here?" "I should be asking you that." "I'm making dessert." "No Anna, I'm making dessert and I insure that it'll be better than what you are making." "Whatever." Elsa and Anna moved left to right in the kitchen, taking, mixing and baking things. Anna was the first to run out of the kitchen with two trays on each of her arms and one on her head while Elsa asked a few servants to help her with her desserts.

* * *

"So what do you think they're trying to do Idun?" "I don't know but when she asked me if I needed any company when I was going to take Sunshine out for a walk, I agreed but asked her if it was a trick to get me to choose her activity. She said no and after that she was thinking about something but Anna said it was nothing when I took her out of her thought. Anything strange while that was going on?" "Yes, I walked in on Elsa and saw her reading, nothing wrong there but when I asked her a simple question, she tensed up and slammed the book shut. I asked her to see the book , Elsa stalled until she gave it to me for a reason. I took a glance at her and saw she had a paper in her hands and it looked like she was mentally scolding herself for the paper. I pretended to flip through the paged of the book and out of the corner of my eye I saw fear in her eyes as I flipped through the book and heard a squeal from her as well. I stopped on a page with a paper on the other side but paid no attention to it, I looked up to see her face paler than usual and she almost collapsed when I shook her out of it. then she offered to help me play better in chess which by the way I was hoping to challenge you to a chess tournament?" "Sure." "I kind of think their plan is whoever treats us the best will win and their activity goes first." "Not sure Agdar but it's sounding like one Anna will make, Elsa? Not sure but I for a fact think we should play along to their little game." Anna came bursting through the kitchen doors with five trays on her.

"Dessert is served." Anna took off the covers on the five trays to reveal two blueberry pies, two bowls of chocolate fondue and brownies. "This is really nice Anna." "Thanks Mama." "Delicious." "Thanks Papa." Elsa came out with four servants, two of them carried a big tray that was covered and the other two carried assorted chocolates. Idun and Agdar forgot about their plan as soon as Elsa removed the cover, it revealed a chocolate cake which was covered in vanilla icing and decorated in chocolate flowers and at the bottom of the cake it had 'I love you' written on it. "You made that for us?" Idun said as she felt her eyes brimming with tears, Elsa nodded. Idun walked over to Elsa and hugged her as she whispered, "We love you too Elsa." Elsa couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her heart, 'I did this to make them choose my activity but now I feel terrible just terrible. Making Mama cry? No maybe if I keep the plan with Papa, he'll convince her to choose mine instead. Even though Mama's crying tears of happiness I still feel guilty.' "Well let's eat." Elsa said as she broke her train of thoughts.

"This is really good. Did someone helped you with this Elsa?" "Nope, made it all by myself Papa though I wouldn't want to go in the kitchen right at the moment if I were you, it's kind of a mess in there." No one didn't realize Anna disappearance. "You know, maybe I could put you as the head chef Elsa. What do you think?" "Yes but I'm the Queen and think of it a Queen as a head chef? No way, no how in what generation a Queen was or will be a head chef." "Lunch was great, bye Elsa and thanks for the dessert. I'm going to beat your mother in chess." "I doubt it." Agdar and Idun left leaving Elsa alone in the dining room. Only then Elsa realized Anna wasn't there, she walked to Anna's room to find the whole room in a complete mess. Elsa looked around the room to find Anna under a pile of blankets, she cleared her throat which alerted Anna.

"What do you want?" harsh but calm, "Nothing, you weren't there for dessert." "Yeah that's because Mama's precious snowflake was with her." "Anna all I did was bake a cake and brought out a few chocolates." "That's the point." "What's the point?" "You made a cake for both of them." "So?" "That was part of your plan wasn't it." "What plan?" "This one." Anna took out a paper which had Elsa's plan on it. "Where did you find it." "Under your bed when I was coming up from lunch. It looks like your little cake trick work on them, maybe a little too well because I left when Mama almost cried when she hugged you." "I know and I feel guilty for doing it. What are you up to anyway?" "None of your concern." "You said no more secrets." "I know I said that but I don't need to tell you this and before you say anything, no it is not a secret. Anyways I'm going in town." "But it's going to rain." "So why should I care about that?" "Because I care about you..." "And?" "And I want to keep you safe." "I know that and I'm off to town." Anna left.

Anna spent the rest of the day in town, playing with the children, going in the chocolate shops and hanging out with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Elsa spent the rest of the day well mostly doing nothing, literally nothing. She lied down on her bedroom floor with Sunshine and Snowflake who were playing with her cloak. Idun and Agdar spent the rest of the day playing chess, Agdar won most of the games then started stalling when he was going to lose some of the games. Idun on the other hand didn't even bother to listen to his stalling, she just continued playing even when he said stop. They played until Gerda called them for dinner. Kai called Elsa for dinner and sent guard to tell Anna it was dinner time. Dinner was quiet, no one even started a conversation. After dinner everyone bid their farewell and headed for bed. Idun and Agdar already had choose the activity they wanted to do as a family but they decided to tell them tomorrow. Two days has passed, Elsa and Anna did nothing to make them choose their activity instead they waited patiently until it was time. It was hard for Anna since she really had nothing to do, she didn't wanted to ask her mother nor her father thinking they'll get suspicious as to why she wants to make something, help them or keep them company but the honest truth was she didn't want to trick them into doing or choosing anything, Anna was just naturally bored.

* * *

"So who's having fun?" "We all are, yikes! Okay Elsa we may need some skating lessons." Idun said before she landed on the ground, bringing down Agdar as well. "Sure I would love to, Anna come on and skate with us please." "In the ballroom? No way, it isn't safe." "Since when you cared about that?" "Since now, Elsa what are you doing?...don't drag me there. Elsa!" Anna fell face first on the floor and got picked up by Elsa. "Really Elsa?" "Yes, now follow me." "Alright but I'm warning you, I can't skate." Anna looked away from Elsa and Elsa released her hands from Anna and skated next to her. "Now how hard was that?" Anna looked in front of her to see no one there, "H-hey I'm skating. I can skate."

"Isn't that great. Now why don't you help your Papa skate?" "Sure." Everyone skated for the rest of the morning, sure they fell down most of the time but they still tried. After lunch Elsa froze the courtyard and they skated, even Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, a few guards, servants, villagers, Snowflake and Sunshine joined them in ice skating. They all skated 'til the sun set.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A day with Kristoff

Idun and Agdar walked down to Anna's room, hearing loads of laughter from the other side of the door. Opening the door they saw Anna in a pile of snow and Elsa rolling on the bed, laughing. Elsa and Anna stopped laughing when they saw their parents smiling at them.

"Hi Mama." Anna said as she tried to dig herself out of the snow. "Hi Anna. What are you and Elsa doing anyways?" Idun said as she helped Anna up. "Nothing. Just having a snowball fight and Elsa cheated."

"So what if I did?" Elsa smirked.

"I'll eat all your chocolates then. In fact, maybe I should do that right know." Anna marched over to the door. "Wait before I go, can I ask you all a question?"

"You already did." Elsa giggled and Anna scowled at her.

"Why did Mama and Papa come here?" Anna turned to Idun and Agdar. "Wait, you want to do something as a family?"

Agdar smiled, "Sort of but we spend the day with Kristoff."

"Just asking why?" Anna questioned.

"It nothing really, we just want to spend time with Kristoff." Idun explained, "And you're not coming."

"What!" Anna shouted, "Why aren't I coming?"

"Cause you still have to bond with…Sunshine and Snowflake." Idun said, "Don't worry we'll be out for two hours only."

"Okay. At least I'll have Elsa to talk to." Anna said gleefully. "Maybe we could build another snowman or have a snowball fight."

"Um…Anna, Elsa is…coming with…us." Agdar said carefully though he had a feeling what might come next.

"What!" Elsa and Anna shouted in union.

"Why must Elsa go?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, why must Elsa go?" Elsa repeated.

"Because we want her to go." Idun replied "And besides, when was the last time Elsa went on a picnic with us?"

The room was filled in silence after the question, Anna opened her mouth to say something but closed it back now realizing that it had nothing to do with the question Idun had just asked.

"I though so." Idun spoke up, "Anna can you tell Kristoff that he should come by the castle around lunch." Anna nodded and left.

"Well I better go pack the food and all." Agdar said as he walked out the door leaving Idun and Elsa alone in the room.

"I have papers to sign and meetings to go to." Elsa lied and played with her bracelet.

"Do you Elsa? Do you?" Idun question and quirked a brow at Elsa movements. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Idun pointed to the bracelet which Elsa was still playing with, "That."

"It's nothing, oh look, it's eleven o' clock and I got to go to that meeting. Bye." Elsa said as she dashed out the door leaving a suspicious Idun wondering what has gotten into Elsa.

* * *

'Why don't they want me to come? Wait maybe they want to know Kristoff, yeah that's it. I would've already told them everything if they had told me. Why Elsa must come along, maybe she doesn't know Kristoff as well as I do.' Anna thought as she walked down to the stables.

"Hi Anna." Kristoff greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing it's just that Mama, Papa and Elsa wants to spend the day with you." Anna said as she played with the end of her braid.

"Aren't you coming? P-please tell me you're c-coming." Kristoff said nervously, Anna shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry Kristoff, Elsa will be there." Anna said, "My parents aren't harsh and come around by the castle at lunch." Anna skipped away.

"I hope you're right." Kristoff muttered before he got back to feeding Sven. Then at that moment Kristoff realized something, 'Wasn't that camping trip today?' He thought but shrugged it off.

Anna walked back to the castle and found Elsa in the library, "Hey Elsa, ready to go picnicking with Kristoff?" She sat down on the couch next to Elsa.

"Anna, you're making it sound like I'm dating Kristoff." Elsa said as she looked up at Anna, "And yes I'm ready, I have three meetings to go to and some papers to…Anna don't look at me like that."

Anna gave Elsa her puppy dog eyes until she realized that Elsa wasn't budging. Anna sighed and nodded at Elsa. "Fine I'll do it. Promise me one thing."

"Yes and if it is a snowball fight you want it's one you'll get." Elsa made an enormous snowball over Anna's head. Anna jumped up on the couch and pushed the snowball in Elsa's face.

"There I win and look at the time, I got to go." Anna said as she jumped off the couch and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"To…uh…sign those papers and attend the meetings you told me to go."

"You're sure right? Because you didn't tell me the promise you wanted to…make."

Anna nodded and dashed out the door before Elsa could've finished. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and started thinking about the picnic with her parents and Kristoff.

'Why do they want me to come? Why couldn't Anna come along? I wonder if that camping trip is on?' all of Elsa's unanswered thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door. Elsa walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the doorway was Idun with a picnic blanket.

"Hi Mama." Elsa greeted.

"Hi Elsa, I came to talk to you about something." Idun walked in and sat on the couch.

"What things?"

"Not things, thing. Earlier today, you were playing with your bracelet." Idun looked at her, "Tell me why you were doing that."

"I always do that." Elsa lied.

"Since?"

"Since you and Papa came back." Elsa started to play with her bracelet.

"Elsa are you lying?" Idun said as she and Elsa walked through the halls.

"W-what? No, that's nonsense." Elsa avoided Idun's stare.

Idun sighed, "We'll talk about this after the picnic."

They walked through the rest of the halls in silence. The walked through the main doors of the castle upon seeing Agdar and Kristoff already there.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Agdar asked as he got in the sleigh. Everyone else nodded and got in the sleigh as well. The ride was silent except for Elsa and Kristoff since they was talking, Idun and Agdar gave a questioning look at Elsa. Elsa saw her parents gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and continued talking to Kristoff. They stopped near a frozen waterfall and pond with snow all around it.

"Kristoff, I thought we were going to the best picnicking spot you know." Elsa whispered.

"Yes but I told your father about this and he wanted to see it." Kristoff whispered back. Elsa gulped with fear.

"Elsa, did you…did you make all of this?" Idun gasped in awe as she explored the place.

"Y-yes and p-please don't be mad, I froze it by accident when I f-froze Arendelle." Elsa looked down and played with her bracelet.

"Why would we be mad Elsa?" Agdar said, "Kristoff told me about this place and I decided to have the picnic here."

"Oh, so should we start the picnic?" Elsa looked up at Agdar and he nodded.

In a few minutes everyone was on the picnic blanket and was eating something.

"So Kristoff, what do you do for a living?" Idun asked.

"I sell i-ice for a living, E-Elsa crowned me Royal Ice Master a-and Deliverer," Kristoff said nervously.

"So when did you meet Anna?"

"T-the same night E-Elsa accidentaly froze A-Arendelle."

Elsa took a book she brought out of the sleigh and started reading it, hoping she could forget she was ever here.

Anna rushed through the halls as she frantically looked for Elsa, forgetting that Elsa went the picnic with Kristoff and her parents.

"Where is Elsa? She was here in the library a moment ago. Maybe she's at the meeting, wait I'm supposed to do that. She's to sign the papers, right, wait no…was I supposed to do that instead of the meeting. I'm confused, Elsa! Where are you?!" Anna walked left then right over and over until she got it, "Wait I remember I'm doing both the meeting and the papers."

Anna walked over to Elsa's study and began working on the papers, during that time she realized something.

"How many meetings was I to go again? One? Two? How many meetings are there?" Anna groans with frustration, "Where is Elsa?"

"So you are saying you're nothing like Hans?" Agdar asked.

"Y-yes sir, I'm not one i-inch close to that l-lying no good Prince." Kristoff was still nervous even if they were talking for more than a half of an hour.

"And just a warning, if you are like that Prince, I will have your head." Agdar whispered, making sure that Idun didn't hear him. Kristoff gulped and nodded. Elsa finished her book and decided to join them.

"So Kristoff, where do you and your family stay?" Idun asked.

"M-my family? I lost t-them when I was younger but a new family adopted me."

"Where do they live?"

"Somewhere in the forest."

"In a cabin?"

"No, valley."

"Valley?" Idun asked, confused. "How can they be living there?"

"Because they are…" Kristoff shot a glimpse at Elsa. Elsa nodded to Kristoff, telling him to tell her parents.

"Are what? Hunters?" Idun asked.

Kristoff shook his head, "No they are…trolls."

"You mean you live with Grand Pabbie and the rest of the trolls?" Agdar asked, though he thought that Kristoff was joking. "You are joking right? I mean I know the trolls but how did they adopt you? Or how did you find them?"

"Long story short, when I was younger, I got lost from the ice harvesters. I wandered through the woods with Sven and saw two horses ran past us with an ice trail following it. I followed the two horses until they reached the valley, during that time, I saw Grand Pabbie changed memories. One of the trolls found me and adopted me."

After Kristoff was done, he saw Elsa, Idun and Agdar gaping at him. Kristoff looked at them confused.

"W-what did I say? D-did I say something W-wrong?" Kristoff started to get nervous again.

"No, it's just that you…you…saw." Agdar couldn't finish.

"If you're saying that I saw him change Anna's memories, yes but I didn't tell Anna. If that's what you're asking me as well."

"Yes and by all means no one is to tell her."

Everyone lied down on the blanket just enjoying the view until Elsa giggled.

"Elsa what's so funny?" Idun asked.

"I was just thinking about the camping trip. Speaking about that camping trip, wasn't that supposed to be tonight?"

"Yes but we'll do that tomorrow. But why were you laughing?"

"Did you tell Anna that were going the camping trip tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't tell her why?...oh." Idun started laughing with Elsa.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Agdar asked as he heard Idun and Elsa laughing.

"Nothing, it's just that no one told Anna that the camping trip was put off until tomorrow." Idun said as she tried to contain her laughter while Elsa couldn't.

"I don't get it."

"Well when we get back from camping, she should be at the gates with the camping supplies all ready to go but none of us are going."

"Oh." Then Agdar and Kristoff joined Elsa and Idun in on the laughter, after a while it died down and they wondered what was Anna doing back at the castle.

'I hope Anna did the meetings and sign the papers.' Elsa thought as she stared up at the sky.

* * *

Anna groaned as everyone left the meeting room, she glanced at the clock. Three 'o clock, 'Seriously, one meeting. I have two more meetings after that finish off the papers then get ready for camping. Hopefully they make it back or I finish early due to whatever lame reason.' Anna mentally groaned as she saw another set of people walking in, 'I've got a long, boring meeting ahead of me.'

During the meeting she didn't really pay attention to what the ambassador or any other member of the meeting was saying. When an argument started in the meeting she played with her braid or did something unknown until the argument finish. When they asked her a question, Anna just tried to remember a little thing they said, get a clue from the question, improvise an answer for the question asked. Anna was actually glad for the first time in one of those meeting because it lasted for an hour and it was just enough time for her to get ready for camping.

* * *

"So did you really invite me just so you could get to know me?" Kristoff asked but it kind of came out wrong and Agdar glared at him. "I guess that came out wrong." Kristoff laughed nervously and tried to avoid Agdar's glare.

"Yes but we also invited you to come along because Anna's birthday is coming up and we have…well Elsa has a perfect idea for Anna's birthday and all of us were wondering if you could help us?" Idun asked.

"S-sure why not."

"Well what does Anna like, Elsa?" Idun turned to Elsa.

"Chocolate." Elsa giggled.

"Anything else?" Agdar asked.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other and laughed.

"Chocolate and that's it." Elsa said through her giggles.

"So nothing else then?" Idun said and Elsa nodded. "What does Anna loves the most?"

"Me." Elsa smiled.

"Alright then, what should we give Anna for her birthday?"

"A puppy." Elsa laughed again.

"What is so funny?" Idun raised a brow at Elsa.

"N-nothing." Elsa laughter died down but her giggles haven't.

"I'm serious."

"I-it's nothing r-really." Elsa tried to hold her laughter in but after a while her face turned red and she couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. Well you know what they say laughter is contagious, Kristoff started to then Idun and Agdar.

"W-what were we talking a-about?" Idun asked through her fit of giggles.

"I-I really d-don't k-know." Elsa couldn't catch her breath but she couldn't stop laughing either.

After a while, the laughter died down and everyone grabbed something to eat but that didn't stop Elsa from laughing or giggling. Elsa tried with all her might not to laugh, when no one was paying attention, she let a few giggles slip and smiled when they were talking to her.

"That was good, now how about we go back home?" Idun asked as she packed the picnic basket.

"Yeah." "Sure." Let's go then." The other said at the same time.

The ride back home was silent but it lasted for only five minutes.

"Anna's birthday party, wait why did we stop talking about it?" Idun suddenly remembered.

"Because I started laughing for no reason." Elsa said as she tried to keep a serious face.

"Right, why were you laughing?"

"Don't bring it up." Elsa smiled.

"Why?" Idun started to smile.

"It's for a perfect re-re-re…" Elsa couldn't even finish her sentence when she started laughing and the rest joined on.

* * *

"I'm so glad this meeting is over. And look at that they're back." Anna said as she looked out the window and saw Elsa, Kristoff and her parents in the courtyard. Anna grabbed the camping supplies and headed downstairs to meet them.

Elsa, Idun and Agdar just bid Kristoff and Sven a farewell when Anna came bursting through the doors. Idun and Agdar turned around first and saw Anna with the camping supplies. Idun stared at Anna wide-eyed and tried to hide any signs of laughter.

"Elsa don't turn around." Idun whispered to Elsa who back was still turned to Anna.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to answer that."

Anna decided to chime in, "So who ready for camping?"

Elsa turned her head a little to see Anna out of the corner of her eye, holding camping supplies. Elsa just collapsed to the floor laughing, Anna rushed over to her dropping everything in the process.

Anna hugged her, "Elsa are you alright? What's wrong? What did Mama and Papa do?" Anna released her from the hug and was surprised to see Elsa's reaction. When Anna released Elsa, Elsa took in a strong breathe in of air and continued laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Elsa only managed to say one word before laughing again.

"Me?"

"Well you see Anna, during the picnic, Elsa asked us if we told you that the camping trip was tomorrow. We said no and Elsa told us that when we made it back home, you'll be waiting for us to go camping." Agdar said, trying to ignore Idun and Elsa's laughter.

"Really then." Anna walked over to Elsa, "Hey sis can I get snowball?" Elsa didn't realize Anna's plan because she was laughing so hard, the next thing Elsa got was a hard blow with the snowball in her back. She turned around and saw Anna laughing at her, Elsa smirked and made a snowball about the size of Olaf and launched it towards Anna.

Anna saw the snowball heading towards her and moved out of its way, Anna then stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"Hah! You missed." Before Anna could even react, she got a snowball in her face, no one noticed Idun neck deep in snow and a small pile of snow on her head.

"Who threw this!" Anna and Elsa looked at their mother in fear and pointed to Agdar who was sitting on the fountain and had a wide smile on his face but it was for some other reason. Idun made a snowball and launched it at him making Agdar fall in the fountain.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Agdar climbed out of the fountain soaking wet, his clothes clinging onto him.

"Covering me, neck deep in snow." Idun said as she made another snowball.

"So you got hit with a giant snowball and got covered neck deep in snow and assumed it was me who hit you with that snowball. It's not even snowing and there's only one person who could've made a snowball that big." Agdar and Idun looked at Elsa.

"Uh…sorry?…he-he…sorry for the snowball? It was for Anna." Elsa said as she backed away to the castle door.

"Who wants to attack Elsa?" Anna said she made a snowball.

"Anna that's just a pile of snow, that's not gonna last you all on the fifth throw." Elsa said as she felt the doorknob.

"Well make some snow."

"I don't want to." Elsa opened the door.

"Are you scared that we're gonna win?"

"No Anna, I'm tired, hungry and not in the mood for it. You can say or do what you want, I'm not playing." Elsa turned around.

"My, my, what is this I am hearing? Queen Elsa of Arendelle is scared to play."

"Anna, I'm not in the mood for it." Elsa walked inside.

"She's afraid that Princess Anna of Arendelle is going to claim her title at snowball fight!" Anna shouted and saw Elsa walked back out with a smirk on her face.

"You're going down!" Elsa filled the courtyard in snow and made fifteen Olaf sized snowball and launched it at Anna.

"Mama, Papa, if I don't make it, claim Elsa's title as snowball champion." Anna said dramatically as the snowballs rained down upon her.

"Charge!" Idun and Agdar skidded to a stop when they saw the size snowball Elsa created.

"Would you spare your mother?" Idun dropped the snowball and raised her hands in the air.

"Hmm…no."

"Your dear father?" Agdar did the same as well.

"Never."

"Never?" Agdar and Idun asked in union.

"Never. Ever. Now if I were you I should run." Idun and Agdar ran but Elsa got them before they could even take cover.

Olaf joined a little while later and left to call Sven and Kristoff, they walked after a while. Elsa saw them and grinned at the way they were prepared even though they built a snow fort. Elsa walked up to it and destroyed the wall exposing all six of them.

"So…who's next?" Elsa smirked, knowing that she's going to have a lot of fun before they get called for dinner.

* * *

 **A shout out to The Lone Kid for giving me this idea, it may not be what you expected but keep reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Camping

It wasn't normal for Anna to wake up at the break of dawn or an hour later that is but today she was up even before Elsa and her parents could since today was her camping trip with her family. Anna got ready for the day and walked through the halls wondering who she should wake up first.

'Elsa, she'll probably cover me in snow. Mama and Papa, I don't know. Elsa's first.' Anna figured out who she was going to wake up first, she dashed down to Elsa's room and walked inside. Anna looked at Elsa who was fast asleep, snuggled up under the covers. Usually Anna would jump on her or the bed but today was different, a good different not a bad one.

Anna poked Elsa, "Elsa wake up, it's an emergency."

"Not now, I'm sleeping. Come back when I'm up." Elsa mumbled back.

Anna grabbed a pillow that Elsa wasn't sleeping on and started hitting her with each word she shouted.

"Wake! Up! Elsa! We! Are! Under! Attack!" Elsa jolted awake and got her foot tangled in the bed sheets and fell face first on the floor.

"Wait…wha? Anna…what?" Elsa tried to pull herself together. "Anna what's going on?"

"Nothing." Anna forgot the door was open when she shouted and it echoed through the halls but luckily Agdar and Idun didn't hear it.

"You're sure, right Anna?" Anna nodded, Elsa raised a brow at Anna.

"Yes Elsa, nothing's going on. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well ask away."

"Do you want to wake Mama and Papa?" Anna gave Elsa her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about…scaring them."

"So Anna, you brought me to their room just to finish that sentence when you could've finish it back in my room." Elsa glared at her.

"You have no sense of humor, whatsoever." Anna whispered as she and Elsa tip toed into their parent's room and walked over to the bed. "So who should we scare first?"

"I'll go with Mama and you scare Papa."

"Alright."

Elsa stood next to Idun and Anna stood next to Agdar. Elsa gave Anna a signal which told her that they'll go on five but Anna counted too fast and jumped on the bed, making Agdar and Idun bounce off the bed and onto Elsa and scaring the living daylights out of Snowflake who was at the end of the bed.

"Why is it I'm always the one to be first on the floor?" Elsa muttered, 'Mental note, stay far away as possible in any of Anna's plans.' The three of them got up and was met with Anna bouncing on the bed.

"Anna what are you doing?" Idun asked sleepily. "And why did you wake us up this early?"

"Mama it's seven in the morning. Don't you and Papa used to wake up earlier than this?" Elsa asked as she saw Anna flipped on the bed.

"Yes but we aren't ruling Arendelle, you are, so that means we could wake up as late as Anna. I was planning to until she jumped on the bed, I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"How did she make us bounce off the bed? It was only Anna who jumped on the bed right?" Elsa nodded and Idun continued, "Then how did your father and I bounced off the bed?"

Anna chimed in, "Are you saying I'm fat? Because I'm not fat." Idun shook her head. "You and Papa need a good wake up call. Join me, it'll be fun. You too Elsa."

"No way. I'm not joining." Idun and Agdar joined Anna on the bed. "Have fun." Elsa walked towards the door.

"The promise I was supposed to give you yesterday was this." Anna said as she flipped on the bed.

"Jumping on Mama and Papa's bed?"

"No, have some fun with me. Please join us, sister's promise."

"Fine but only one jump."

 _Ten minutes later_

Elsa gave in and never stop neither did Anna nor her parents. Elsa and Anna landed really hard on the bed in which they bounced up into the air and did three flips before landing. In result of the landing, it broke the bed when everyone was in midair and they all fell on top one another. Agdar was at the bottom, then Elsa, Anna and Idun.

"I'm not first on the floor…nor I am last to fall. Would you two get off of me, especially Anna."

"So you ARE saying I'm fat." Anna huffed and got off of Elsa.

"No I'm not saying that at all."

"Right…" Anna said sarcastically, "About the bed?"

"Don't worry, we get someone to fix it or at least make a new one." Agdar said as he left the room.

"Why are you up so early?" Idun said as she searched through her wardrobe.

"Camping."

"Anna, we aren't leaving until after lunch."

Anna sighed, "Fine, see you all at breakfast." Anna dashed out.

"Bye Mama." Elsa turned to the door.

"You aren't going anywhere, I still have to talk to you."

"About?"

"The bracelet thing."

"Oh."

Idun and Elsa sat on the bench by the window. Elsa stayed silent and started playing with the bracelet.

"Why do you do that?" Idun started.

"No reason."

"You must have a reason because you didn't do it almost the whole day yesterday so why are you doing it now?"

"I do it when I'm bored." Elsa avoided Idun's gaze.

"I don't think that's the truth."

"It is." Elsa lied, 'Why don't you tell her the truth, she won't be mad, right?'

"Elsa, I'm serious, tell me the truth."

Elsa's stomach started to growl, "After breakfast I'll tell you."

"Okay." Elsa left to get ready for the day as well as Idun.

"So I know a great camping spot and guess what, it's only a two hour ride from here." Anna said as she stuffed a pancake in her mouth.

"Make sure you know the way back. I don't want to be lost in the woods." Idun said.

"Forest." Agdar corrected.

"Whatever."

"We won't get lost because…Snowflake and Sunshine are coming along." Anna said.

"Anna, Sunshine is almost four weeks and Snowflake…I don't know…four months? Why are they coming?" Elsa asked.

"To help us just in case we get lost, they could smell their way back to Arendelle."

"What if we get lost?"

"Elsa they're wolves, they got huntin' skills. They both could get our scents and hunt us down." Anna smiled.

"You read about wolves?" Elsa asked, "When did you read it?"

"Never read anything about wolves nor I will now."

"Well how do you know all of this?"

"I asked Papa. Well I'm done, I gotta go feed my wolves." Anna got up from the table.

"How Papa knows all of this?"

"Because he had a wolf once."

"How did I not know this?"

"Because you never asked."

"How did he managed to own a wolf?"

"I don't know and no more questions, if you need answers. Papa is sitting on the other side of the table, ask him instead." Anna left.

"You want to know wolves?" Agdar asked.

"Not really, just want to know how did you managed to own a wolf?"

"I snuck one in."

Elsa didn't believe that, "I don't believe it and even if I did how did you snuck it in."

"This castle has secret passages all over, your mother knows some of it since I showed her but I still have a few I haven't told no one."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's a warning just in case I'm bored and I suddenly decide that I want to scare one of you."

"Now I'm walking these halls with caution. Well I'm done, got papers to sign. Bye." Elsa dashed out the dining room.

Idun got up from the table, "Well I got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Elsa about something but it looks like she doesn't want me to know."

"Alright, is Kristoff still coming camping?"

"Yes." Idun ran out after Elsa.

Anna was playing with Snowflake and Sunshine when Elsa ran in. "What's wrong Elsa?"

"I need to hide from Mama."

"So you need to hide from her and the first place you chose was her room." Elsa was going to respond when he heard Idun calling her.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Elsa ran in the wardrobe.

Idun walked in and Sunshine walked up to her, "Hi Sunshine." Idun petted her, "Anna where's Elsa?"

"I don't know." They both heard a noise coming from the wardrobe.

"I'll give you chocolate if you tell me." Idun whispered, Anna tilted her head to the wardrobe and Idun walked to it and opened the door. Elsa toppled out and onto the floor, she got up to run but Idun grabbed her cloak before she could've reached the door.

"You ain't going nowhere unless you tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?" Anna asked.

"Why she plays with the bracelet."

"I know why."

"Can you tell me, I've been trying to know since yesterday morning."

"Sure." Elsa gave Anna a pitiful look but Anna still continued. "Well she only plays with it unless she's lying, scared, nervous or just to calm herself down."

"Does boredom has anything to do with it?" Anna shook her head and Idun glared at Elsa and said in a harsh tone. "Was that so hard to tell?" She let go of the cloak and Elsa looked down at the floor.

"Kind of, well I have a meeting to go to and that's the truth." Idun's glare soften as she watched Elsa walk out of the room.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?" Anna looked up.

"You think I was being a bit harsh on her about this? I mean it's not a big deal right?"

"Well kind of and yes it's a big deal. She told me that if she ever told you or Papa, you'll think that she has problems." Anna looked up at Idun from the floor.

"P-problems…she doesn't have…does she think…why would she think that?" Idun stumbled over her words.

"I don't really know and I'd tried asking her but she just changes the topic when I start. It's like she's hiding something but she just wants to keep it to herself." Anna said as Sunshine jumped up on her stomach. Everyone spent the rest of the morning doing whatever they feel like doing except Elsa since she has meetings and paper to sign. Lunch has arrived and everyone ate and left to get ready for camping.

"So are we all ready to go camping?" Anna asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah." "Sure." "Let's go." Elsa, Agdar and Idun spoke at the same time. Anna got in the sleigh Sunshine and Snowflake jumping in after her.

"So Kristoff, ready for camping?" Anna spoke up.

"Yes and I'm sorry." Kristoff said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Anna wondered why Kristoff was sorry.

"Sorry that I can't come."

"Why?"

"Ice harvesting duties. I'll make it up to you, somehow."

"Okay." Anna mood went from happy and cheerfully to disappointed and gloomy. Kristoff dropped them off and said that he'll pick them up the next morning.

"So what shall we do first?" Elsa asked.

"Well you all should find some food and I'll make a fire." Idun said. Agdar, Elsa and Anna walked further into the forest but nor too far from the campsite. They came across a deer.

"So who's killing it?" Anna whispered, Elsa shook her head along with Agdar. "Well I'm not killing that."

"But we need food." Elsa whispered back. "It's between you and Papa, not me."

"Why you can't kill it, you have ice powers."

"Anna, I'm not hurting anything and I hate to see blood, it gets me upset." Elsa made a face of disgust as she thought about it.

Anna sighed, "Well craft a crossbow out of ice."

"Anna, we have a crossbow with us. Why do you want me to craft on out of ice."

"Never mind, give me the crossbow." Agdar handed Anna the crossbow, Elsa turned around when Anna launched it. "Alright it's dead, now come help me cut it."

"How are you going to cut it?" Agdar asked, he saw Anna gave him a look. A look that says, I- know-you-have-it. Agdar sighed and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Fine, just don't tell your mother about this." Anna nodded and they both walked over to the deer leaving a terrified Elsa. Elsa looked up and saw the deer, her face turned green as she fell back down behind the shrub. They carried back the deer for dinner but most of the time walking back to the campsite, Elsa stopped them when she ran behind a shrub to puke.

"This is one of Norway's common ani-"Don't want to hear it." Anna interrupted Elsa for the fifth time since they were exploring the forest. "Anna, would you please stop doing that. For the fifth time!"

"Elsa it's a squirrel, big deal. It's just so cute." Anna said as she held a squirrel in her hand. Anna reached her finger out to touch it when it bit her. "Oww!" Anna let the squirrel jumped out of her hand and watched it scurried up a tree. "Elsa it hurts."

"Anna, the squirrel didn't even do you much damage." Idun spoke up.

"Now I hate squirrels." Anna huffed. They were walking when they heard water. "Hey look a waterfall. Let's go for a swim."

"Did you pack extra clothes?"

"Yes, I'm sure everyone else did as well, right Papa?" Anna looked around but Agdar wasn't there. "Where's Papa?"

"I don't know, the last time I checked, he was right here." Elsa said, "I'll look for him, you could go ahead and swim, I'm not coming."

"Why?" Anna questioned.

"I don't know how to swim." Elsa turned around and walked towards river not too far from the waterfall. Anna tip toed behind her and pushed Elsa in the lake. "Ahh! Help me!"

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"Help! Yes?"

"You're not even neck deep in the water when you stand nor when you're sitting."

"Oh. So should we forget this never happened?"

"Oh you could forget this but I can't." Anna started to laugh.

"I'm gonna get you! Come here!" Elsa chased Anna around the waterfall when they saw Idun staring at something.

"Mama, what are you looking at?" Anna waved a hand in front of her but no response came. "Hello?" Anna snapped her fingers and Idun came back to her senses.

"What? Anna? What happened?" Idun looked around.

"What were you looking at?"

"That." Idun showed her what she was looking at, a shadow was at the top of the waterfall.

"What is that?" Elsa asked, "It looks more like a person."

"If it is a person, we better go just in case." Anna said. Just before they were about to walk back to the campsite. They saw the shadow jumped off the waterfall and did three flips before landing in the water, soaking Elsa, Anna and Idun.

"I wonder who's that?" Idun and Anna walked closer, Snowflake and Sunshine next to them ready to attack at any moment.

"Whoever it is, we should leave. Just in case, it's someone we don't want to see again, right Anna?" Elsa tried to call them back but it was no use. Idun was at the edge of the lake when something grabbed her foot and pulled her in.

"Mama!" Elsa and Anna shouted in union. They looked around in the lake trying to find any sign of their mother.

"See Anna, told you this was a bad idea! Papa went missing, now Mama's under there. Go in and look for her!" Elsa tried to keep her voice on a low level but failed. Anna was going to say something when she saw her mother.

"Mama! Are you alright?!" Anna asked, worry filled her eyes.

"Yes." Idun said as she passed her hands through the water.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I'm…looking for…your father." Idun pulled Agdar who had a big grin on his face, up from under. "He's the one who pulled me in the water and the one who jumped off the waterfall. Well aren't you coming in?" Anna nodded and dived in, Snowflake joined her as well. Elsa sat on a rock near the lake with Sunshine on her lap while she watched them play in the water.

The sun was setting and they decided to head back to the campsite, they went back to their separate tents to change and after had the deer Anna killed for dinner. They went back into their tents after they all said their goodnights to rest.

During the dark hours of the night, Sunshine woke up to a sound coming outside the tent. She wiggled her way out of Idun's arm and walked outside, looking around she saw a shadow, no, shadows a little way from the campsite. Idun woke up when she realized Sunshine was gone, Idun walked outside and saw Sunshine sitting outside the tent, focused on something, her ears twitching all the time. Idun went to pick her up when she ran into the forest, Idun ran after her.

"Sunshine! Come here girl! Sunshine where are you?!" Idun walked through the forest when she heard growling. Idun froze and looked around and saw wolves not too far in front of her, she turned around and saw more of them behind her. Idun had nothing to protect her when they attacked, she screamed when one lunged at her.

Elsa and Anna woke up at the sound of the scream. "Elsa what was that?" Anna said as she hugged Elsa.

"I don't know, let's just check on Mama and Papa, to make sure they're alright."

Anna nodded, "Okay, let's go."

"Before we go, could you let me go. I can't hardly breathe." Anna released her and they got out of their tent and walked over to Agdar's. They took a peek inside and saw Agdar sleeping with Snowflake who was stretched across his stomach, Elsa left and headed to Idun's. Anna saw Snowflake yawned and got off of Agdar and saw Anna. She walked over to Anna and Anna scratched behind her ear, making Snowflake tap one of her paws against the floor. Anna heard another scream but this time it was really close.

Agdar woke up, "What's going on?"

"I don't know?" Anna shrugged, Elsa came back in the tent with worry and fear etched across her face. "Elsa what's wrong?"

"M-Mama isn't there neither is Sunshine."

"Maybe they went for a nightly walk?" Anna tried to calm Elsa down but it didn't work.

"Let's go look for them just in case." Agdar spoke up and Elsa and Anna nodded. They walked about the campsite with Snowflake trying to find any clue as to where they went. They heard Snowflake bark and found a trail with their footprints and paw prints leading into the darker parts of the forest. Agdar grabbed a lantern he kept in his tent and lit it, they ventured down the pathway with Snowflake along them.

Sunshine walked through the woods when she heard someone groaning, she followed it until she found Idun leaning up against the tree. Sunshine walked a little closer to her and found out that Idun was covered with scrapes, wolf bites and had a gash along her arm. Idun spotted Sunshine and called her, Sunshine walked up in front of her and sat down. Her ears were down and her tail was wrapped around her paws, Idun lifted her up with her hand that didn't have many injuries and rested Sunshine on her lap.

"I know you're sorry but let's get out of here before those wolves come back." Idun stood up carefully and searched for something that'll help her walk more steady or at least put her weight on it. Soon she found a good size branch on the ground and decided to use that. Sunshine kept on a high alert and looked around to make sure those wolves didn't come back.

Sunshine had to stop a few times to let Idun catch up since she's the one who is injured. Sunshine stopped and looked around when she heard leaves rustling, she looked at the bushes and saw a white wolf walked out of it. She soon realized it was Snowflake and recognized the three other shadows trailing behind.

"Mama!" Elsa and Anna ran up to her and slowed down when they saw her injuries.

"We have to get those injuries cleaned up, Papa how far is the waterfall we swam in earlier today or yesterday?" Anna asked.

"Not too far, I know the way from here. Anna carry your mother and stay behind me just in case we meet up with some wolves." Anna nodded and helped Idun. During that walk, no one noticed when Elsa trailed away from them. Elsa walked away from them hearing whimpering coming from behind the bushes. She looked behind and saw a fox pup huddled up against a tree and surrounding it was wolves.

"Why don't you all pick on someone your own size." The wolves stop growling at the fox pup and turned their attention to Elsa. "I'm warning you, back away‼" the wolves paid no mind to her and came closer to her. When Elsa realized that the wolves weren't going away, she made a replica of Marshmallow but slightly smaller to chase them away in which it worked. With a wave of her hand, she made him disappear. Her attention turned to the fox pup who was tugging at her dress. Elsa lifted the pup up and looked in its hazel brown eyes, the pup raised a paw and touched Elsa's nose with it.

"You're so cute. I can't leave you out here, those wolves might come back for you. Maybe I'll take you back home." Elsa heard her family walked by, she slipped out behind one of the trees when no one was looking.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said.

"Hmm?" Elsa hid the fox behind her when Anna turned around to face her.

"It was like you weren't here with us. you could've sneak out and sneak back in without us knowing." Anna laughed.

"Y-yeah, I could've done that." Elsa put in a fake laugh to go along with it. "That's so funny." They got back to the campsite and packed up all of their things.

"It's not even close to morning." Anna observed.

"Well it kind of is, the sky is brighter than the dark blue we saw earlier. It must be somewhere close to the break of dawn." Elsa said as she packed up her things and walked in her tent. Elsa put all of her things on the floor, letting the fox pup walk out of it. "I'm definitely keeping you."

Anna walked in and sat down in front of Elsa, "Elsa are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, why?"

"Well you've been acting strange when I talked to you a few moments ago."

"I was just…" Elsa took a glance over Anna's shoulders and saw the fox pup walking over to Anna. Elsa rushed past Anna and sat in front of the fox pup. "…worried about Mama, by the way how is she?"

"I'm not sure, were packing up so we could start hiking our way back down to Arendelle. Well I got to go finish packing up."

"Anna, this is our tent. We shared it, remember." Anna gave a weak laugh.

"Oh yeah, well I got to…oh…Papa's calling me."

"Anna, I heard no one." Anna ignored Elsa's sentence and ran back out. Elsa put the fox pup in an empty basket Anna brought with her which was full of chocolates and packed away all of her stuff and Anna's and took down the tent. Everyone was ready to leave and Snowflake and Sunshine smelled their way back home.

Once they were back in the castle, Agdar sent a servant to fetch the royal physician and carried Idun to bed with Sunshine trailing behind them. Anna went to her room with Snowflake and Elsa went to hers, taking the little pup out of the basket and onto her bed. Elsa changed into her nightgown and got in bed with the pup who was curled up on the sheets fast asleep.

Anna crept inside Elsa's room and saw a ball of red fur on Elsa's bed. 'Elsa's gonna flip when she sees this little baby fox. I better take him or her to my room.' She carefully took the fox pup off of Elsa and walked towards the door. Elsa heard the sound of feet shifting across the floor, she opened one eye and saw Anna holding something in her hands.

"Anna? What are you holding?" Anna turned around and hid the fox pup behind her back.

"N-nothing." The fox pup wiggled out of Anna's grip and walked back over to Elsa's bed. Elsa raised a brow at her, "Okay, I was taking this poor little one out of your room before you see it and decide to throw it out of here. It's mine now so the answer's no."

"It's not yours, someone owns it already."

"Who?" Anna looked at Elsa.

"Me. I found her last night or when we were walking back to the campsite and no I'm not gonna throw this poor little puppy out, I'm keeping her." Elsa scratched the puppy's belly.

"Well if you're gonna keep her then, you'll have to name her. How about Crystal?" Elsa shook her head.

"Jewel."

"Nuh uh."

"Red fur."

"No…wait what kind of name is that?"

"I don't know." They both heard the door opened and saw Agdar walk in.

"Morning Papa." Elsa said.

"Hi Papa." Anna smiled.

"Morning girls, what are you two up to this morning. Sneaking chocolate in your rooms?" Agdar sat on a chair in the corner of the room. The fox pup got up and walked over to Agdar and jumped up on his lap. "Huh? What have Anna brought in this time?"

"Me, I wouldn't bring in a stray." Elsa and Agdar gave her an odd look. "Fine I did, it was for a perfect reason but I didn't bring her in, Elsa did."

Agdar gave a look of disbelief, "Elsa brought this little fox pup here. I though Anna would…you know…brought it here and hid it from you. Eh…you two are full of surprises. Just one question, if it is Elsa's little fox, why is it sleeping on me?"

"I don't know…maybe it's because you're wearing a red shirt and your hair is red. Maybe she's mistaking you for a fox." Anna said as she laughed.

"Last time I checked, I don't have fox ears nor a fox tail. If I did, I would've been born a fox. Have you found a name for her yet?"

"Well Anna was on the suggestion of red fur." Elsa said.

"Red fur? What kind of name is that?"

"That's what I was saying." Elsa said as Anna huffed.

"Well do you have anything better in mind?" Anna questioned.

"Ruby?" Elsa wasn't sure if that name would suit her.

"Ruby doesn't sound bad." Agdar said.

"Well Ruby it is." Elsa smiled.

"How is she going to get a collar?" Anna spoke up. Elsa crafted a collar out of ice and a pendant with her name on it.

"Well the ice collar is there until we could get a real one." Elsa said.

"What's going on?" They looked in the doorway to see Idun and Sunshine.

"We just got a new addition to our family." Anna said as Ruby jumped off of Agdar and walked towards Sunshine with caution, when Sunshine realized that Ruby just want to play, she started playing first.

"Isn't she cute. Who owns this one?"

"Elsa and her name is Ruby." Idun walked over to the bed and sat down next to Anna.

"Ruby, I like that name. So Elsa, where did you find her?" Idun looked at Elsa.

"Well I kind of snuck out when we were walking to the waterfall and saw her huddled up against a tree with wolves surrounding her. I rescued her from them and she convinced me to take her home with those cute little hazel eyes of hers." Elsa glanced at Ruby who was playing with Sunshine and Snowflake? "When did Snowflake come in here?" Elsa thought out loud.

"I don't know but I'm glad they're happy with Ruby staying here." Anna said.

"Well at least we got something or at least someone from this camping trip." Elsa said and everyone agreed and watched the trio play until they were called for breakfast.

* * *

 **This was my longest chapter yet, Keep reviewing.**

 **CynicalCarrot- Thanks and I'll keep writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Tricking time

Idun walked to Elsa's room and rested a box on the bed; she looked up and saw Elsa on the bench over by the window with her knees to her chest. Elsa looked up as she heard the door opened and the sound of feet shuffling across the floor.

"Hi Mama, what brings you here." Elsa said as she turned her head and looked out the window.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask something."

"Well ask away."

"Why didn't…why didn't you just tell me the truth about it." Idun sat down on the bench.

"About what?...Oh. I thought if I told you, you might think I have problems." Elsa sighed, "So I didn't really wanted to tell you."

"Elsa, I wouldn't think that no matter what happens. Tell me, why didn't you come for breakfast?" Idun asked.

"I…uh…had work to do?" Idun gave her a questioning look as Elsa started to play with her bracelet, "That's not what I meant, I mean I just didn't want to come to breakfast."

"Oh, alright then. Do you want to do anything?"

Elsa shook her head, "I'm fine, I have Ruby to keep me company."

"Okay, I'm going to see what your sister is up to." Idun got up and to the door. "And Elsa."

"Hmm?"

"I left something for you on the bed." Idun walked out.

Elsa turned her gaze to the box on the bed. "I'll open it later."

Idun walked through the halls when she came to a stop by Anna's room, hearing Anna's voice on the other side of the door.

"Where is it!" Anna yelled as she searched through her old toy chest.

"Where's what?" Idun asked as she walked in, catching one of Anna's old teddy bear and resting it on the dressing table.

"Hi Mama, I can't find my snow globe."

"Anna, it's over by your bed."

"Not that one, the one Elsa made for me. She'll freak out if she hears I lost it." Idun looked around Anna's room.

"I know why you can't find it."

"Why?"

"Because your room's in a mess. If you clean it up, you'll find it."

"But that's a lot of work." Anna whined.

"Well if you start now, you'll finish by after lunch."

"But I'll lose half the day." Anna pouted.

"Were you gonna do something important today?"

"No but…" Anna couldn't finish because she had nothing to add.

"I thought so. Well see you after lunch." Idun walked out the door.

Anna looked around, "I am not cleaning this, who is the neatest person I know? Elsa!" Anna rushed through the halls to Elsa's room.

Elsa heard the sound of the door opening and saw Anna walking in with a smile on her face.

"Yes Anna?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something?" Anna clasped her hands behind her back and began rocking on her feet.

"Sure, I'm bored. What do you have in mind?"

"How about a race?"

"I'm listening." Elsa smiled.

"Cleaning our room."

"Anna my room is already clean, yours? I don't even want to know." Elsa shook her head.

"Here's the gist of it, you'll clean my room and I'll clean whatever room you want me to…"

"Anna I'm not doing that."

"The prize is all my chocolate plus yours. So if I win, I get your chocolate and if you win, you get mines."

"Deal but how are we going to tell each other were done without leaving the room?" Elsa asked.

"No worries, you could signal me and I'll signal you with Snowflake. Let's start now."

"Alright." They walked out of Elsa's room and headed for Anna's, "I want you to clean Mama and Papa's room."

"Deal, one-two-three…GO!" Elsa and Anna ran their separate ways through the halls dodging servants and Anna tried with all her might not to bump into Idun as she ran through the halls. Anna quietly peeked her head through the space the door left when it was open, hoping no one was there. The one main person Anna thought wouldn't've been there was here. Idun was on the bed reading a book and Sunshine was on the floor at the end of the bed. Sunshine looked up as she stopped playing with her chew toy and started barking with joy as soon as she saw Anna.

"No, bad girl. Stop it." Anna whispered-scolded but Sunshine didn't listen. Anna pulled her head back out when she saw Idun closed the book and looked at Sunshine oddly. "Okay, so that room is off limits."

"Anna?" Anna froze when she heard Idun voice.

"Y-yes?" Anna said timidly.

"Why are you here, are you done?"

"No, I came to tell you, I'm halfway there to finishing." Anna lied, she put along a fake smile to go with it.

"Okay then." Idun walked back in the bedroom.

Anna ran away from her parents room until she reached her room, she took a peek inside and saw Elsa packing away all of her old toys.

'She isn't halfway done which means, I still have time and by time, I mean two hours to go.' Anna skipped away from her room and slid down the banister and continued skipping until she reached the main doors of the castle. Anna smiled as she opened the door but the day had other plans, as soon as Anna open the doors, she was met with rain.

"You have got to be kidding me, is this going to stop?" Anna said.

"Nuh uh." Agdar walked up behind her.

"I was so going in town." Anna huffed, 'To get away from Mama.'

"Well it isn't showing any signs of stopping."

"I guess I'll find something to do." Anna sighed and walked back to the staircase.

"How about Elsa?"

"She's busy."

"I thought she had no work to do today?"

"Yeah but an urgent meeting came up." Anna lied, "I'll go keep Ruby company."

"Aren't you missing someone?"

"No, Sunshine with Mama, I'm going to play with Ruby. Am I missing…Snowflake! Where is she?"

"Snowflake's in the throne room, I was just playing with her. Any more pets, you'll forget the ones you had before. You haven't been spending time with her since Ruby came along."

"I know since Elsa's busy and all I might as well help her get used to her new home." Agdar nodded and watched Anna ran up the stairs.

Anna walked past her room and turned the corner, seeing Idun walking down it. 'Oh no, she's coming to check on me.' Anna dashed back to her room startling Elsa.

"Well that's done and her bed is fixed, now the wardrobe." Elsa opened the wardrobe and a whole set of dresses fell out on top of her. "Oh boy…" Elsa jumped out of the pile when she heard the door slammed open. "Anna!"

"S-sorry Elsa, how about we take a break."

"You finished already?"

"No but I am parched, could you get us something to drink?"

"Fine, no funny business while I'm gone." Elsa left and Anna shoved all of her dresses back in the cupboard as soon as Idun opened the door.

"Hi Mama." Anna smiled.

Idun smiled back at her, "Well I see you're almost finish. Maybe I should reward you chocolate after you're done." Anna nodded and Idun left. Anna saw Elsa opened the door and turned around to rest the drinks on her nightstand. Anna took that opportunity to open the doors to the wardrobe.

"Anna?"

"Yeah."

"Why did I see Mama walking out of this room just now?"

"Uh…she came to ask me…how is the race going and who's winning and other race stuff."

"Oh, so we should get back to the game." Elsa said as she finished her glass of lemonade.

"Sure." Anna walked out of the room grabbing the empty glasses along the way. Elsa watched her oddly before going back to the dresses.

Anna carried the empty glasses in the kitchen, came back upstairs and entered Elsa's room. She flopped down on the bed face first and to think she was going to take a nap. She felt someone jump on her back and started licking her ears.

"Ruby. Hi girl." Ruby jumped off of Anna so that she could scratch behind Ruby's ears. "I'm bored. Want to go see Sunshine and Snowflake?" Ruby ears perked up and she started wagging her tail in joy. "I'll take that as a yes." Anna walked through the halls and stopped by her parents room, no one was there only Sunshine who was fast asleep on the bed.

Anna walked over to the bed and tried to lift Sunshine up but almost got bitten by her. When Sunshine realized who it was, she put her ears down and whimpered. Anna patted her head and lifted her up.

"I'm not mad, I have to remember not to scare you when you're sleeping." Anna put her down on the floor when she saw Elsa's signature snowflake floating in midair in the room. "Well Elsa's done." Anna walked out and walked to Elsa's room but stopped when she heard Idun's voice down the hall. "How about we go see Elsa first." Anna turned around and walked to her room with Sunshine and Snowflake.

"Hi Anna." Elsa waved at her from the bed, "I win so that means I get all of your chocolate."

Anna sighed, "Fine but first can we play with our pets, they've been kind of lonely." Anna gave Elsa her puppy face.

"Alright and no I didn't give in to your puppy face, I gave into theirs."

"Whatever, let's go." Elsa, Anna, Ruby and Sunshine walked to the throne room, opening the doors they saw Snowflake and Agdar playing. Agdar looked up when Sunshine and Ruby ran to him.

"Hi Elsa, hi Anna." Agdar greeted.

"Hey Papa." Elsa said.

"Hi Papa." Anna said. Anna and Elsa took Ruby and Sunshine over to the thrones to play with them. No one noticed when Idun walked in with a box of chocolates in her hand.

"Anna." Idun walked up to them.

"H-hey Mama." Anna said nervously.

"Well I did say that I'll reward you and here you go." Idun handed Anna the box of chocolates.

"Reward her? Reward her for what?" Elsa cut in.

"For cleaning her room." Anna silently stood up and backed a good distance away from them.

"Cleaning her room, I did that."

"Huh? But your father told me that you went to a meeting." Idun and Elsa looked at Agdar.

"Anna told me that so don't go assuming it was me." Agdar said as he shook his head.

Elsa turned her head to the door and saw Anna tip toeing away, she coated the floor with ice and as soon as Anna tried to run, she got nowhere. Anna looked behind her and saw Elsa and Idun walking towards.

"Hah! Can't catch me!" Anna ran as fast as she can but when she realized she was going nowhere, "Oh crud." She lost her footing and landed on the floor, just enough time for Elsa to pin her down on the floor.

"You tricked me! Why you little…-"Mischievous Princess? I know. Can you pick me up or unfreeze the floor or do both?" Elsa sighed unfroze the floor and helped Anna up and made her a large size stand for her to stand on.

"What's this?" Anna asked as she stood on it.

"Something but I'm not done." Elsa made a clear ice globe around her and made a few holes in it so that Anna could breathe.

"Elsa I'm serious, what are you doing." Anna glared at Elsa.

"I'm serious too, something." Elsa tilted her head, still thinking what to do.

"Needs snow and some snowmen." Idun whispered to Elsa. Elsa created the snow and the snowmen and stood back and watched her work of art but she wasn't finish, Elsa made a few snowflakes that were suspended in the air.

Anna took a long glimpse at everything Elsa made, her eyed went wide as she realized what Elsa did. Elsa put her in a giant snow globe.

"Elsa take me out of here right now." Anna shouted.

"Nope that's for tricking me and losing my snow globe, if you just told me about the snow globe, this wouldn't've been so bad." Elsa smirked.

Agdar, Idun and Elsa laughed at Anna as she sat down in the snow.

"You look sooo adorable." Elsa giggled. Anna huffed, getting another 'aww' from Elsa.

"Mama, thanks for the chocolate." Elsa smiled.

"No worries." Idun laughed.

"When can I come out?" Anna interrupted.

"About…in the next four hours." Idun said.

"But that will be around dinner time." Anna whined.

"Well get comfy." Idun said as Elsa coated the floor in snow.

"Well while she's waiting, why don't we all build a snowman?" Agdar and Idun nodded and they got started on building a snowman, Ruby, Snowflake and Sunshine helping them. And Anna? Well she started building miniature snowmen in the globe until they were called for dinner.

* * *

 **Shout out to MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot for giving me this idea.**

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot: I just thinking if Elsa was learning how to swim, wouldn't she freeze the water...just a thought. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Our Cousin

Rapunzel smiled as she looked at the kingdom she was approaching. "Are you excited to see your cousins?" Rapunzel turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Yes." Rapunzel squealed, Primrose laughed as she joined her daughter. "I didn't talk to one of them on Elsa's coronation day because of the whole eternal winter thing remember." Primrose nodded.

"Well from what I heard, Elsa's running her kingdom smoothly. I'm sure when they hear the news that we're coming over, they can't even wait for us to get off the boat." Primrose said.

"I doubt it."

"Rapunzel's coming over!" Anna shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Alright Anna, calm down." Elsa said as she smiled.

"Why aren't you excited."

"Yes but please don't do that again. You're giving me a head ache." Anna stopped jumping and looked at Elsa timidly.

"Sorry Elsa. If you don't want me in here now, I can leave."

"No, no, I don't mind. Just try to keep it down a little bit, okay." Anna nodded and sat on Elsa's bed. After a few minutes Anna started making whining noises. "What now Anna?"

"I can't even stay still for long without doing something I was born to do, how long has it been? I have a feeling it's a half of an hour "

"It's been only two minutes Anna. Why don't you go look out for their ship, that way you won't get bored and I'll get to finish my work."

"Thanks Elsa." Anna ran out of the bedroom, Elsa sighing in relief and continuing her work but that didn't last long.

"They're here! Rapunzel's here!" Anna came bursting through Elsa door.

"Well let's go meet them." Elsa smiled, Anna literally dragged Elsa out of her room.

"I heard that she has healing powers like you. Not the healing part, the powers part." Anna said as they neared the staircase.

"Yeah I know but how did she get them?"

"Born with it but it's a long story of how she got back home after eighteen years of staying inside of a tower. I'll race you down the stairs." Anna said as she got ready to slide down the banister.

"It's on." Elsa coated the stairs in ice and started to slide down it, "Hah! Can't beat the Snow Queen."

"True but you can't beat the banister sliding champion." Anna caught up to her.

Idun and Agdar reached the stairs when they heard laughter and saw the stairs coated in ice.

"Why is it always us." Agdar said before Anna and Elsa crashed into them.

"Now I know how Elsa feels." Anna wheezed, "Get…off…of…me." Anna could finally breathe when they got off of her.

"Now tell me, why are you two in such a hurry?" Idun asked as she dusted off her dress.

"Because auntie Primrose and Rapunzel are-"Coming over." Anna finished Elsa's sentence.

"Well let's go meet them." Idun said.

The four of them walked down to town, looking for any signs of their aunt Primrose and Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna went one way and Idun and Agdar went the next.

"So Anna do you remember what she looked like?" Elsa asked.

"Sort of." Elsa sighed and continued their search for their cousin.

"I never came Elsa's coronation but do you remember what they looked like?" Primrose asked.

"Kind of but I think I remember seeing Elsa already. I think we should split up, so whoever finds them first can look for each other." Primrose nodded and they went separate ways.

"So you spoke to her?" Elsa asked.

"Not really." Anna said before she bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry about that."

"No worries, I'm looking for my cousins." The girl said.

"What a coincidence, we're looking for our cousin too." Anna smiled and took out one hand. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

The girl shook Anna's hand, "Princess Rapunzel of Corona and I'm guessing you're looking for me?"

"You bet. Where's aunt Primrose, wasn't she coming?"

"Yes but we split up so that we could find you faster."

"Hey we did that as well. I think we should go find our parents now." Elsa spoke up. Soon after they found their parents in the chocolate shop, they headed back to the castle.

"So who wants to play truth or dare?" Rapunzel asked as they walked through the halls to the throne room. Once they walked through the doors of the throne room, Anna wished that thing wasn't there.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh that, that's Anna's snow globe." Elsa said.

"Anna's snow globe?"

"Yeah, she got put in it for tricking me into cleaning her room. It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. How did she get out?" Rapunzel said as she looked at the snowmen inside it.

"Oh I made an opening for her to come out, want to go inside?" Elsa asked and Rapunzel nodded. "And after we could play truth or dare." Rapunzel got inside and Elsa stepped in after her.

"It's like you're the decoration."

"Well we kind of are the decoration since we are part of the snow globe." Elsa made a slight snowfall in the snow globe and they both started making miniature snowmen.

Anna walked up to them, "Now it looks like fun but when I was there it was like a punishment. I want to join." Elsa shook her head. "Why?"

"You can't, it'll be crowded. Ever heard the saying three's a crowd?"

"No…no I haven't." Anna crossed her arms. "Well why don't you come out and let me in."

"And miss the feeling of being inside of a snow globe? No way. Come back in the next two hours." Elsa snickered and Rapunzel started to laugh.

"Well can't you at least make it snow outside so I can make some too." Elsa nodded and covered the throne room with snow. Anna didn't even realize when Rapunzel and Elsa come out of the snow globe and sneaked up behind her with snowballs. Before you know it, it was a snowball fight. Anna chased them around the throne room.

"Watch this." Elsa whispered as she made and ice trail in the snow, leading to the snow globe. The very moment Anna ran on it, she lost her footing and slid right into the snow globe. Anna got up and shook off the snow on her head.

"Not again…Elsa let me out right this minute." Anna pouted.

"She looks so cute when she pout like that." Rapunzel giggled.

Anna sighed, "Can I please come out. I want to play truth or dare."

"Okay, I dare you to stay in there for a whole day." Elsa laughed.

"No I want truth instead."

"Alright, is it true that you want to stay in there for the whole day?" Elsa smirked.

"Elsa that's not funny." Anna huffed, they all heard an 'aww' coming from behind them. When they turned around they saw Idun and Primrose walking towards them.

"Why is Anna in a giant snow globe?" Primrose asked.

"I want to know too." Anna said.

"It's just for fun, you wanted to be in it and you got your wish." Elsa said.

"I know I said that but I meant all three of us."

"It would've been crowded." Elsa said.

"I know, can I come out now?"

"Fine." Elsa made an exit for her to come through, once Anna came through she made a snow fort. "What are you doing now?"

"Building a snow fort for this evening snowball fight." Anna said. Elsa flicked her wrist and all the snow disappeared. "Hey!"

"We'll do that later."

"Okay." The five of them walked through the halls to Elsa's room when they heard talking.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Our friend." Elsa said. "Who is a-"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"AAAAHHHH! A talking snowman!" Rapunzel and Primrose screamed and Rapunzel hid behind Anna and Primrose hid behind Idun.

"Don't you want a hug?" Olaf asked.

"Maybe not at this moment, come back again later." Anna whispered.

"Oh, okay." Olaf whispered back and walked away.

"Let's just forget we just saw him." Elsa said as they stopped in front of Elsa's room.

"I don't think I can forget a talking snowman." Rapunzel said.

"Me neither." Primrose added. "Well me and your mother are going to town, see you all at lunch." Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel nodded as they walked in the room.

Elsa and Anna sat on the bed and told Rapunzel to join them. Rapunzel walked over to the bed but backed up when Snowflake, Sunshine and Ruby jumped in front of Elsa and Anna. They started to growl, baring their teeth, their ears pulled back in a threatening position and their tails spiked up in the air.

"Whoa, all of you calm down. She's not gonna hurt us, promise. This is our cousin, she's really nice and she loves baby wolves and foxes…right Rapunzel?" Anna said and Rapunzel nodded but didn't take her eyes off the two wolves and fox. Sunshine and Ruby relaxed and walked over to Rapunzel and sat by her foot but Snowflake didn't stop growling at her.

"Elsa, I hate to ask you this but make a cage for Snowflake." Anna sighed as she saw no signs of Snowflake calming down. Elsa crafted a cage out of ice for Snowflake around her. Once the cage was done, Elsa signaled Rapunzel to come and sit with them on the bed. Soon as Rapunzel sat on the bed, she saw Sunshine and Ruby put their ears down and whimpered at her, saying that they were sorry.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Can I hold one of them Anna."

"Sure but the fox isn't mine, it's Elsa's." Anna said. Sunshine didn't hesitate to jump up on Rapunzel.

"You are sooo cute….."

"Sunshine. The fox is Ruby and the white one is Snowflake, she's really gentle once she knows you."

"Thanks Anna but I think I'll play with Sunshine and Ruby before I go anywhere close to Snowflake." Rapunzel said as she stroked Sunshine fur and Ruby hopped up next to her on the bed.

"Now on to truth or dare, who's first?" Anna asked.

"Since I suggested the game, I'll go first." Rapunzel said.

"Alright." Anna said.

"Okay, Elsa, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare." Elsa said.

"Okay then, I dare you to act like Anna for the rest of the day and whatever we say goes."

"W-what? I can't act like her. I want another dare." Elsa pleaded.

"Nope, if you forfeit, we'll take all your chocolate…" Rapunzel said.

"Well that isn't so bad."

"And you have to act like her for three days straight, no stopping nor hesitating." Rapunzel smirked.

"T-that's unfair. I am not doing it." Elsa said but then she thought about the three days ahead of her if she doesn't do it. "Fine I'll do it."

"Great who's next?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am, I dare Elsa to do something that Anna would do." Anna smirked, Elsa opened her mouth to protest but she instead got up and walked out of the room.

"You think she forfeit?" Rapunzel asked and Anna shrugged. They walked out in the hallway and saw no signs of Elsa.

"Must've given up already, I guess we-"Look out!" Anna turned around and saw Elsa heading towards them full speed on a bike.

"Nope she didn't." Rapunzel said as she and Anna jumped out of the way. Soon after they heard a crash followed by a clang.

They rushed down the staircase and to their amusement, they saw Elsa under a pile of armor and a bike not too far from her.

"Well I didn't think she would've done it." Anna said.

"I'm doing it because I ain't losing a bet, great…now I'm starting to sound like Anna." Elsa sighed.

"What are you three doing?" Agdar walked down the staircase.

"Playing truth or dare." Rapunzel said.

"And let me guess, you dare Elsa to ride a bike through the halls?"

"Close but no, I dared Elsa to act like Anna for the whole day." Rapunzel said.

"Oh okay." Agdar said and Elsa whispered something in his ear when she got up. Agdar nodded, "Well catch you all later and please don't do any dares that will conclude into breaking more armors."

"More? We only broke two…well three, what happened to the rest of them." Rapunzel asked.

"Well let's just say that a certain red head broke so much armors, we lost count." Everyone looked at Anna.

"It was only eight." Anna said and Elsa raised a brow at her, "Fifteen." Elsa crossed her arms. "Twenty." Elsa started to tap her foot. "Fine thirty and how do you know that."

"The last time I heard, armors make noise when they hit the ground and when you crashed into them, you always yelled how much you broke. So I'm guessing I heard you yelled it." Elsa smiled.

"Okay it's my turn." Anna said.

"Well I got to go." Agdar said.

"Do what?" Anna asked.

"Uh…something." Agdar hesitated before he ran off.

"Elsa, what did Papa said to you?" Anna asked.

"Papa said something to me? When? Isn't is it your turn Anna?" Elsa diverted the question.

"Yes, I dare Rapunzel to go and talk to Olaf."

"What is the point of truth or dare if none of you choose truth." Elsa chimed in.

"I don't know but what if I don't want to talk to Olaf." Rapunzel crossed her arms and smiled.

"I'll release Snowflake from the cage." Anna smirked.

"Hah, I rather take chances with a wolf than a talking snowman." Rapunzel smile faltered when she saw Anna smiling at her, "Did I say that out loud?" Anna nodded. "And I'm guess you're going to carry me to her?" Anna nodded and her smile got bigger.

"I'm helping too." Elsa joined. Rapunzel sighed and walked up the stairs. Once they reached Elsa's room, they walked in and saw Snowflake fast asleep in the cage.

"Well go on." Anna nudged Rapunzel.

"Alright then." Rapunzel walked over to a sleeping Snowflake. Snowflake woke up and saw Rapunzel but didn't do anything instead she lied back down and looked at Rapunzel with her ears down. Rapunzel reached a hand out to pet Snowflake and to her surprise Snowflake licked her hand.

"You're sorry, aren't you? Elsa can you melt the cage?" Elsa nodded and melted the cage, Snowflake got up and walked towards her. Rapunzel scratched her chin and smiled. "She likes me now. Hey look at the time." Elsa and Anna looked at the clock.

"Lunch, Mama and auntie Primrose should be back by now." Elsa said. Rapunzel and Anna smiled, "What?"

"Which means, you have to act like me. Remember the dare?" Anna said.

"I thought the game was finished." Elsa said.

"Nope, if you act like me, you gotta eat like me."

"Oh no." Elsa said.

"Not oh no Elsa, oh yes." Anna chuckled.

At lunch, everyone looked at Elsa who scarfed almost everything on her plate down her throat.

"Elsa are you alright?" Primrose asked.

"Never better." Elsa responded with a full mouth. 'This is so embarrassing.' Elsa thought.

"What's wrong with Elsa?" Idun whispered to Agdar.

"I have no idea." He lied. Rapunzel and Anna tried with all their might not to burst out laughing, the kept their heads down facing their plate and hoping they wouldn't get called. But it didn't work out so good, Anna got called first.

"I don't know Mama, the craziest thing happened today, she rode a bike through the halls." Anna said trying to keep a straight face. "I don't know if the summer heat has gotten to her."

"That's what I was saying." Rapunzel added, "Auntie, did Elsa ever act like this?" Idun shook her head.

"It's strange seeing Elsa like this, usually Anna's the one who acts this crazy." Idun said.

"I have to agree." Agdar added. After lunch Elsa walked up stairs and entered her room for some peace and quiet but it didn't last long, Anna and Rapunzel walked in with big grin on their faces.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said.

"How may I help you now?" Elsa asked, muffled through the pillows.

"Well it's your turn to give one of us a dare or truth."

"Okay, I dare Anna to act like me. If you don't the punishment will be the same as yours." Elsa smirked.

"O-okay."

"How shall we make Anna do this dare?" Elsa asked.

"Uh…I know, I overheard that our parents are in the library." Rapunzel whispered.

"Let's go to the library." Elsa said.

"No way, no how, I'm going to the…fine I'm coming." Anna sighed and walked with Elsa and Rapunzel to the library. They walked in the library and saw Idun, Agdar and Primrose all reading a book.

"Hi Elsa, care to join us?" Idun asked.

"No way, I'm reading. I rather die of boredom." Elsa said.

"I-I'll take that request instead." Anna spoke up. Idun and Agdar gaped at Anna.

"You want to read?" Idun asked.

"Yes." Anna grabbed a book and sat down next to Rapunzel.

Idun couldn't take it no more, "Tell us the truth. Why are you acting so regal in which you never do and why is Elsa isn't regal."

They all sighed, "Truth or dare."

"Huh?"

"We were playing truth or dare and I dare Elsa to act like Anna, Anna dared me to talk to Olaf in which I declined and got to meet Snowflake instead and last, Elsa dared Anna to act like her. So that explains why Elsa scarfed down her food and Anna is like this." Rapunzel said.

"Oh so did all of you had fun?" Primrose asked.

"Yeah and were gonna do it again tomorrow and you three are joining us." Anna said.

Elsa groaned, "Anna, I am not doing it again tomorrow."

"You lost, you weren't supposed to act like yourself. You're supposed to act like me, the person who accepts almost any challenge. So three days for you." Anna laughed.

"You too Anna, you acted just like yourself. Luckily I didn't get and personality dare." Rapunzel smiled.

"Shoot." Anna said.

"I guess I win."

"Oh no you don't. You're meeting Olaf tomorrow along with auntie Primrose."

Primrose perked up, "I have things to do tomorrow."

"Like what? Wait where's Papa?" Anna asked.

"Got ya!" Agdar yelled as he jumped up from behind the couch making Anna and Rapunzel fall off the chair.

"That's not fair, Papa wasn't playing." Anna said as she got up.

"I know and I dared him, so be warned I have a few more tricks up my sleeve and I'm not afraid to play any of them." Elsa said with a laugh.

"I wish I had something to do tomorrow." Anna said.

"Me too." Rapunzel added.

* * *

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot: Yeah that's true too but I was thinking that Elsa would've froze the water if Anna popped out of nowhere and saw her.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Excuses

Elsa was sleeping peacefully until she felt something on top of her, she opened one eye and saw Ruby sitting on top of her. Ruby jumped onto the bed and started to lick her face.

"Morning to you too Ruby, what do I have to do today." Elsa got up and stretched, she walked over to her desk and checked the things that she had to get done for the day.

"Well let's see, I have to just go over Anna's birthday cake and the decorations." Elsa said, 'It gonna be perfect and I know it.' A knock on the door started Elsa out of her train of thoughts. "Come in." Elsa said as she hid the paper just in case it was Anna.

"Hey Elsa." The person came bouncing in was none other than Anna.

"Hi Anna."

"Want to do something after breakfast?"

"I would love to but I have…I have…uh papers to sign. How about somewhere close to dinner?" Elsa smiled and was lucky that she didn't had on her bracelet.

"Sure that'll work." Anna said with the cheeriest voice she could've said even though she was unconvinced. "Maybe Mama and Papa will want to do something." Elsa nodded and watched Anna skipped away.

Anna walked through the halls and saw Elsa's study door was open, she took a glance inside and saw no papers on the desk. 'That's funny, Elsa said that she had papers to sign.' Anna thought and continued walking to her parent's room.

"So we're supposed to go in town and get all the ingredients for Anna's birthday cake?" Agdar asked.

Idun nodded, "And while we're there, I'm gonna buy Anna's present and what are you gonna get her?"

"Something, I just can't tell you. It's between me and Elsa."

Anna came bursting in, "Morning Mama, morning Papa. I was thinking that we could do something today."

"I can't do anything with you today Anna." Idun said first.

"Why can't you?"

"I…I got to attend…a…meeting that Elsa can't attend. Bye." Idun ran out the door.

"Papa?"

"I got to deal with some things." Agdar said.

"What things, maybe I can help."

"No, no I don't need help. I've got it all under control. Well catch you at lunch." Agdar walked out the door.

"Why is everyone avoiding me." Anna said to no one in particular.

"Okay, if you understand me. I need you three to keep Olaf away from Anna, wait that was wrong. Make sure that Olaf doesn't say anything about Anna's birthday party." Elsa said to Snowflake, Sunshine and Ruby. "This is stupid, I'm talking to two wolves and a fox. This is never going to work." Just then Olaf walked in.

"Hi Elsa, ready for Anna's birth-" Olaf was cut short when Snowflake kicked his head off his body.

'Maybe it might work.' Elsa thought as she watched Olaf put his head back on.

"What was that all about, anyways I'm gonna see Kristoff. Hopefully he remembers Anna's birth-" He was cut short again when Sunshine grabbed one of his arms and ran out of the room with it. "Hey! Give that back." Olaf ran out after her, Snowflake and Ruby following.

'Okay it'll work.' Elsa smiled.

"Why is everyone avoiding me? Did I say something wrong?" Anna walked through the halls when she bumped into Rapunzel.

"Hi Anna." Rapunzel said.

"Hey." Anna said but not in her cheery voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone's avoiding me."

"Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"She said she had papers to sign but she had none when I checked."

"Auntie Idun?"

"Mama said that she had to attend a meeting that Elsa couldn't attend but there weren't any meetings because if they were, Elsa would've told me."

"Uncle Agdar?"

"He said he had to deal with some things that I couldn't help with."

"You want to do something with me?" Anna nodded. "What do you want to do."

"Uh, go talk to Olaf."

"But…but…fine, I'll go talk to him." Olaf came around the corner.

"Hi guys." Olaf said.

Anna nudged Rapunzel, "Fine, hi Olaf."

"Hi Anna, hi…" Olaf trailed off.

"Rapunzel. My name is Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, I like that name. Why did you scream at me a few days ago?"

"I wasn't used to seeing a snowman that could talk."

"Oh, so who wants a hug?" Olaf asked.

"We do" Anna said and Olaf hugged Rapunzel and Anna. "Thanks, hey do you know what Elsa is doing?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because it seems like she's been avoiding me." Anna said.

"Anna, Elsa isn't avoiding you."

"Then if she isn't avoiding me, then what is she doing?"

"She's working on-" Anna saw Snowflake ran up behind him and kicked his head off.

"Snowflake! That's not nice, bad girl!" Anna scolded.

"Don't worry I can still state why…hey, hey, give me back my nose." Ruby grabbed Olaf's nose as soon as he put his head back onto his body. Olaf forgot what he was going to tell him and ran after Ruby. Anna and Rapunzel followed along in the chase. Elsa was walking down the hallway, she was going to meet Idun in town when Anna and Rapunzel crashed into her.

"Sorry about that Elsa." Anna said as she helped Elsa up.

"No worries, now tell me why were you two running."

"Oh, Ruby has Olaf nose." Rapunzel said. And we were trying to get it back."

'Well I guess it's going better than said.' Elsa thought.

"So why are you avoiding me?" Anna broke her train of thoughts.

"I'm not avoiding you, Anna."

"So if you're not avoiding me then what are you doing."

"I have an urgent meeting to go to, bye." Elsa ran off.

"Something is up Rapunzel and I need to find out." Anna and Rapunzel followed Elsa until they were in the throne room. "Why is Elsa in the throne room, she said she had an urgent meeting to go to. She lied to me, Elsa wouldn't lie to me." Anna whispered.

Once Elsa was inside the throne room, she froze the doors so Anna wouldn't burst through it unexpectedly. Elsa took a look around at the decorations and went by the throne. She soon felt someone tap her shoulders, when she turned around, she saw her parents.

"Wait how did you get in here? I froze the door." Elsa said.

"Like I said before there are many tunnels you don't know about, there's one that leads to this room and before you say anything, no I'm not going to tell you where it is." Agdar said.

"Let me guess, behind the throne?" Elsa asked.

"First guess and she's right." Idun said. "Well we got the cake ingredients and I have her gift."

"Wait where is it then?"

"Oh we dropped it off before we came here, plus we saw Anna trying to break the ice around the door."

"So, what do you think of the decorations?" Elsa asked.

"It's great, what about the snow globe thing over there?" Idun said as she pointed to the empty snow globe.

"Don't worry about that, I have a great idea. Ice sculptures of us, snowman and three little good pups including Kristoff and Sven."

"Wouldn't that be a little bit small?"

"Kind of but I'll make it bigger so it'll fit perfectly."

"Wasn't Kristoff part of this?" Agdar asked.

"Yes and he still is." Elsa said.

"What is he doing then."

"I…I'm not so sure. I wanted him to bring the ice but I could do that, I know…he could stall Anna and make sure she doesn't come back by dinner. It saves us from making excuses as to why we've been busy." Elsa said.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Agdar and Idun nodded in agreements.

"What are they saying?" Rapunzel asked.

"Something about a great idea, me and Kristoff as well."

"Something is going on here, maybe we should wait until dinner time to ask Elsa."

"No way Rapunzel, tomorrow were gonna spy on Elsa and see what she's up to." Anna said.

"Fine but I'm asking, if I do find out, I'm not gonna tell you."

"It's not like you're gonna find out anyways." Anna walked away from the throne room. As soon as Anna left, Rapunzel saw the door unfroze and Elsa walked out.

"Hi Rapunzel."

"Hey Elsa, just a question. Why are you avoiding Anna?"

"I'm not. I'm planning her birthday party and I don't want her finding out. So please don't tell her." Elsa begged.

"Nah, I'm not going to tell her because she said that I won't get it if I just ask you. That's why Ruby, Sunshine and Snowflake were snatching every part of Olaf when they were around him, he knows that you're planning Anna's birthday party." Elsa nodded and Rapunzel continued. "Where does Kristoff comes in?"

"You know Kristoff?"

"No but I may have seen him a few times here and there but never really meet him as in talk to him."

"Oh, he stalls Anna until her birthday. That will ease the stuff we've been telling Anna about." Elsa said, they rounded the corner and saw Kristoff walking to them. "Hi Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa, hi…" Kristoff trailed off.

"Rapunzel. I'm their cousin." Rapunzel smiled and Kristoff nodded.

"Kristoff are you busy or anything?" Elsa asked.

"No, why?"

"Umm can you stall Anna, until her birthday. I making a surprise birthday party for her but I don't her spying on us or eavesdropping or any other crazy thing Anna will do to make her find out about it."

"Sure, I was actually going to ask her to go in town with me." Kristoff said.

"Great, oh look there she is now." Elsa said and she looked at Anna who was on the other end of the hall with Snowflake.

"Hey Anna," Kristoff walked towards her. "Want to go in town?"

"To find more lost puppies sure, let's go." Anna took Kristoff's hand and dragged him through the halls. Rapunzel and Elsa looked out the window as they saw Anna and Kristoff in the courtyard.

"So Elsa those stuff you were telling Anna were lies?" Rapunzel asked and Elsa shook her head.

"Nope excuses, just excuses."

"Aren't they the same as lies?"

"More likely but lies are not the truth and excuses are stuff that you say to get yourself out of trouble or something else." Elsa said.

"Well if you gave a lie for your excuse, isn't it the same then."

"I guess but good try. I hope she won't get suspicious with me not being around the whole time." Elsa watched Anna and Kristoff run across the bridge to town.

* * *

 **I know it's kind of short. Sorry my update took so long, I had a busy schedule and a lot of stuff got in the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this chapter took too long to post, I'm not entirely sure if this chapter is that good. You tell me in the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Anna's birthday

Elsa awoke at the break of dawn, stretching her arms which were aching, out. She wanted to get up but something told her not to the leave the comfort of her bed so she stayed. About two hours later she awoke, wondering why Ruby hasn't wake her up yet. She glanced at the clock and saw the time.

'Eight 'o clock? I never ever wake up this late.' She got up off of the bed, ignoring the pain from her aching body and walked over to the dressing table. Looking into the mirror, she couldn't believe the person in the mirror was her. Elsa's hair was in a mess, her hair stuck out in many places. Her eyes were dull and her nose was pink. She came out of her trance and got herself dressed and walked over to the door, trying to ignore the pounding feeling in her head.

Elsa walked through the halls, she started to feel dizzy all of a sudden. As soon as she reached Anna's room, she stumbled back, leaning against the wall for support as another wave of dizziness struck her.

'Am I getting sick? No way Elsa, you've never gotten sick in your life so why should get sick now? I'm not sick and I will never be!' Elsa shouted in her mind as the dizziness wore off, she entered Anna's room. There was no surprise there, Anna's hair in a wild mess, her drooling and her awkward way of sleeping.

"Wake up Anna." Elsa whispered.

"It's sooo…early, I don't…want to…wake up. Maybe…in the…next two…hours." Anna replied sleepily.

"Well if you don't want any of your cake on your birthday, I might as well eat it."

"No! No! I'm up! I'm up, don't eat my cake!" Anna shouted as the tumbled off the bed. "Don't worry Elsa, I'm fine. This happens almost all the time." Anna got up shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"Alright, well get dressed because you have a day full of excitement and I know you're going to love it."

"I know I will." Anna grabbed a dress and went behind the changing screen. Elsa sneezed and three little snowmen appeared and ran out the door. "Elsa are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Anna. What could one sneeze do on your birthday?"

"Showing a sign that you're getting sick."

"I never got sick nor will I."

"Everyone has to at some point of their life."

"I know but I ensure you that I am not sick, now let's go!" Elsa's throat started to hurt after that sentence but she shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Go where?"

"To find your presents. Just follow the string." As they walked out the door, Anna saw the string on a suit of armor opposite to her room. They followed it until they reached another suit of armor, Elsa lift the head of it to reveal a bracelet.

"I like it."

"There's more of great gifts along the way." Elsa said as they continued following the string, they stopped by a cupboard. Opening it, Anna took out a clock which looked like Arendelle castle.

"Set it an hour later." Anna turned the hand until it reached nine 'o clock. Once it reached nine, she saw a miniature Olaf popped out of it saying 'It's summer!'

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes it is Elsa, what's next?"

"Well you have to follow the string to find out." During that time Anna grew more concern with Elsa and her sneezing.

"Elsa are you sure you're alright?"

"Never better." She sniffed and held back a sneeze.

"Cause if you're not feeling well, you go straight to bed." Anna said, sternly.

"Okay, your gift is somewhere around here. Look for it."

Anna sighed, "My hands are full, can you help me find it?"

"Okay." Elsa pretended to look for the gift until she checked the place she hid the gift and pulled out two boxes of chocolate. Then after Anna got a new snow globe.

"Another one?"

"Yes but this one replaces the one you broke."

"I promise I wouldn't break it."

"Sure you won't." Elsa said sarcastically. Anna playfully rolled her eyes.

"Onto the next gift." Anna said.

* * *

"Elsa why are we back in my room, we started from here." Anna stated.

"You'll see, go inside." Elsa smiled. Anna walked in and was met with Snowflake, Sunshine and Ruby on her bed. They had ribbons on their neck which made a big bow that rested on back of their necks.

"They are sooo cute, especially Sunshine with her little pink bow that matches her collar." Anna put her gifts down on the bed and picked up Sunshine. "Who loves you? Anna does. I love Snowflake and Ruby too."

"That's one part of the gift." Elsa said and Anna looked at her.

"Huh?"

"There are two gifts in one, that's one of them and the other one is this." Elsa held up a big bag full of dog treats.

"Dog treats, what am I going to use that…wait a minute, I'm going to teach our beloved pets new tricks."

"See you had an idea of what to do with this gift already." Elsa said.

"Yeah that's all of the gifts?" Elsa shook her head.

"There's more outside but there are no strings there."

"Are you gonna tell me where?"

"Nope," Elsa smiled and held back a sneeze. "But there will be clues."

"This is going to be so hard." Anna tried not to smile but failed. When Anna turned around, she heard Elsa sneezed. She didn't want to turn around so she glanced in the mirror to look at Elsa. Anna saw that Elsa's posture had changed, Elsa was slouching and her shoulders were hunched forward. She also noticed that Elsa eyes looked dull.

"Elsa are you okay?"

"I fine Anna." Elsa legs couldn't take it no more, they gave away underneath her and she collapsed to the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna ran over to her and held Elsa against her chest. She felt Elsa's skin and it was hot. "Elsa are you sick?"

"No." Elsa didn't look at her.

"Elsa, tell me the truth."

"Yes I'm sick, I didn't wanted ruin your birthday but I still managed to ruin it." Elsa sighed and buried her head in Anna's shoulder. "I'm the worst sister."

"Don't say that, you're the greatest sister I've ever had." Anna said.

"I'm your only sister Anna." Elsa said.

"I know that, now let's get you to bed." She helped Elsa up and carried Elsa over to her bed. "Now I'm going to ask Gerda to make you some soup so don't try to go anywhere." Elsa nodded and watched Anna leave, Ruby jumped up next to her on the bed, she snuggled against Elsa stomach and fell asleep and so did Elsa.

* * *

Anna walked into the kitchen and saw Gerda. "Hi Gerda."

"Hello Princess Anna and happy birthday." Gerda said.

"Thanks, Gerda can you make some soup for Elsa, she's sick."

"Oh dear, I'll bring it to her once it's ready." Anna nodded and walked out.

Agdar and Idun were walking down the halls when they saw Anna turned the corner but Elsa wasn't with her.

"Hi Mama, Hi Papa." Anna said.

"Happy birthday Anna." Idun said.

"Happy birthday Anna. Where's Elsa?" Agdar said.

"She's in my room." Anna said.

"Why?" Agdar said.

"She's sick."

"Sick? Elsa didn't look like she was sick this morning when we saw her. Can we see her?" Anna nodded and they walked down to Anna's room. Once they walked inside, Anna saw the bowl of soup on her nightstand. She saw Elsa sleeping with something between her hands…wait Elsa didn't had anything in her hand before she left. She carefully took the thing out of Elsa's hands.

"What is it?" Idun asked.

"It looks like, Papa, Kristoff, Olaf and me. Where is Mama, Elsa, Sven and the three little pups?" Anna asked as she held the miniature statue up. She looked up and saw Agdar approaching her with a small box in his hands.

"Happy birthday." He handed her the box. Anna rested the miniature statue down and opened the box. Inside the box was the other six of them.

"There's where the others were." Anna said, she put the two together and heard it click. "It's some sort of puzzle but something is missing, right here." Anna indicated to the missing piece at the bottom of the statue.

"I know where that piece is." Idun said as she opened her right hand to reveal the missing piece. Anna took it and attached it to the statue.

"Thank you, it says 'To my adorable, fun-loving, adventurous little sister/daughter Anna.' Thanks everyone. I love it."

"Just to be clear, it's from Elsa and I ourselves." Agdar said.

"But it said it's from Mama as well."

"How?"

"Elsa told me about it but I never told you." Idun said.

"Thank you again, let's go to the library." Agdar and Idun nodded and smiled, they walked out the door. Before Anna closed the door she said, "Thank you Elsa. I love you." She closed the door.

Unbeknownst to them, Elsa was awake and she heard everything. "You're welcome and I love you too." She whispered before she hugged Ruby to her chest and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Do you all have any ideas for me, I was thinking to stop this story because I really have no more ideas to write.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but the update's here!**

 **Now onto the reviews:**

 **Disneylover115: Thank you and your idea will be the next chapter.**

 **Elsa Tomago: I will continue and here's you idea but it may be different than what you expected it to be.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Sick day

Elsa awoke in Anna's room, wondering why she was in Anna's room in the first place but then events from yesterday came flooding back in her head. She heard the door open and saw Anna walking in with a bottle of something and a spoon in her hands.

"Hi Elsa, how are you feeling?"

"A little better. I'm sorry I ruin your birthday."

"Why are you blaming yourself for it, everyone gets sick at some point of life."

"But the cold never bothered me." Elsa said.

"There are two types of cold Elsa. One is cold as in winter, ice and so on and then there's the other cold as in sickness."

"Oh, what's in the bottle?" Elsa indicated to the bottle.

"Your medicine." Anna opened the bottle and threw some out in a spoon. "Open wide."

"No way I'm taking that." Elsa turned her head.

"You have to." Anna sighed.

"Not making me tak-" Elsa was cut short when Anna shoved the spoon down her throat. She swallowed it and made a face of disgust at the taste.

"So how did it taste?"

"I don't think I have a name for the taste but it's horrible. Anyways, I've got papers to sign." Elsa swung her feet off the bed and stood up. A wave of dizziness rushed over her so she sat back down.

"Elsa, you are sick, there's no way I am letting you do papers. Now get stay in bed." Anna said as she put Elsa back in lying down position.

"I have to…I'm the Queen…I can leave this room if…I want to." Elsa slurred.

"I'm your sister and I'm taking care so you can't leave here unless I say so."

"Fine…I'll stay but can…I at least get something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you bring me some soup?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, oh and Rapunzel's leaving. I told her you're sick so she understands why you can't come to say good bye."

"Okay." Elsa said as she watched Anna leave the room. Elsa got up out of bed and stuck her head out of the room. She looked left to right and saw no one there. She stumbled down the halls to her study but something came over her. Everyone in the castle knew she was sick, if one of them saw her, they'll put her back in bed.

"How can I get to…my room if there are a whole…lot of guards there? Maybe I can use the tunnel in the library…and get to the conference…room and from there walk to my room, which isn't too…far from there." Elsa made her way down to the library, making sure not to bump into Anna and dodged any passing servant or guard.

Elsa entered the library, closing the door. She made her way over to one of the bookcases and pulled a specific book on one of the shelves. She heard a quiet rumble and saw the bookcase slide a few meters to the left, revealing a passage way. Elsa heard a voice; she didn't hesitate to enter the passage way when she heard the door open. The bookcase gave a quiet rumble when it slid back shut.

"Where am I going?" Elsa said to herself as she stared off into pure darkness. Elsa made a small ice ball which radiated its blue light a few meters in front of her. Using one hand to hold the ball with her magic and the other hand against the wall for support, she made her way down the tunnel.

* * *

"Here's your soup Elsa, Mama, Papa and…you are gone." Anna said as she opened the door to reveal an empty room. Anna rested the tray down on the nightstand and walked back out of the room.

"I leave her alone for a few minutes and she disappears when I come back." Anna mumbled as she walked down the halls. "Elsa! Where are you!" Anna yelled. "Hi Mama." Anna said as she saw Idun in front of the library.

"Hi Anna." Idun said.

"Have you seen Elsa? She not in my room and I know she's not in her room because I have her key to her room and the study."

"No but she could be the one I saw coming in here."

"She's in there?"

"No, not really, when I walked in, no one was in there but I know I saw someone enter but didn't leave."

"She knows about the tunnels?" Anna asked.

"Most of them, why?"

"She could've used the ones in the library to get to her room faster without anyone seeing her. The two passage way leads to the conference room or the gallery. I'm assuming that she's gonna go through the conference room since that one is a little closer to her room than mines." Anna said.

"That could be true but I don't think she'll be able to enter the conference room anyways, they're having a meeting." Idun said.

"Oh no." Anna sigh, "I forgot to tell her that there's a meeting going on. Well we can't barge in there." Anna thought for a while. "I got nothing. Let's wait until the meeting is over. When is this meeting going to finish again?"

"Um, the next forty five minutes." Idun looked at the grandfather clock.

"Shoot." Anna mumbled under her breath. "I'm still going to search for her just in case she came out and is snooping around the castle." Anna said.

"Okay, I'll help you." Idun said.

"Well let's go."

* * *

Elsa made her way through the tunnel with the glowing ice ball in her hand. She came across a trap door; Elsa carefully opened it and looked down.

"Drat." Elsa mumbled to herself when she saw her father and other council members in the room. "Now how am I going to get to my room? I'm not going to the gallery, Anna might be there waiting." After a while, Elsa saw all the council members leaving.

"Now, maybe if I scare Papa, he'll leave." Elsa said.

"Thanks for telling me Elsa." Agdar looked up and saw Elsa giving him a nervous smile.

"Hiiiii…Papa." Elsa gave a nervous laugh.

"Come down." Agdar said, Elsa made a small pile of snow for her to land on when she came through the trap door. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm not sick…anymore." Elsa held back a sneeze.

"You still look sick to me, back in bed, come on." Agdar said and Elsa sighed.

"Fine…" An idea popped up into Elsa's head. "What's that behind you?!" Elsa shouted then she started coughing.

"Nice try, I'm not falling for it." Agdar said, Elsa couldn't run away because her father was holding her hand. Elsa sneezed and a huge pile of snow fell on top of him. He released Elsa hand to dig himself out and Elsa took that time to run away. "Really Elsa?" Agdar said as he looked at the empty hallway.

Elsa dashed down the halls until she came to a stop in front of her room. She leaned on the wall to catch her breath. Once she was done with that, she walked back over to her door and turned the doorknob only to realize it was locked.

"Dang it Anna." Elsa cursed under her breath. She decided to walk back to Anna's room for the key. Turning one corner and turning the other one, she saw Anna and her mother walking down the same hall she was on. Anna and Idun saw her and decided to chase her down since Elsa wouldn't give up that easy.

"Come back here Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"NEVER!" Elsa screamed then burst into a coughing fit but that didn't stop her from running. She reached her room and decided to freeze her door but then she didn't want to do it. She turned around and saw two shadows get closer at the end of the hall. Elsa ran off and behind one of the suits of armor in the hallway, she saw her mother and Anna ran past the suit of armor and turned the corner. She came out of her hiding spot and headed to Anna's room. Once she was there, she saw the key on the nightstand and went to pick it up. Elsa came out of the room and held the key in her hands.

"Bingo." Elsa smiled.

"Ahem." Elsa looked up from the key and saw Agdar smiling at her. "Get back in bed."

"I don't want to."

"Well too bad, you are sick and you need to rest." Elsa glanced at the side of Agdar and saw her mother and Anna walking towards her. Elsa had an idea.

"Hi Mama, Hi Anna." Elsa smiled.

"Nice try Elsa, not going to work again." Agdar said.

"Hi Papa." Anna said.

"Hi Anna, hi Idun." Agdar said.

"Hello." Idun said.

"You caught Elsa, we've been trying to catch her since sometime this morning." Anna said.

"Well I had her this morning and then she escaped." Agdar said.

"How?" Anna asked, suddenly a giant pile of snow landed on top of them. When they dug themselves out, Elsa was gone.

"Like that." Agdar said. They all chased after her even though they had no idea where she went.

* * *

Elsa dashed down the halls, dodging every servant and every guard. Her feet were aching badly from all that running but she kept on pushing herself. Every now and then when she sneezes, a pile of snow would appear. Elsa could feel herself getting tired but she pushed the tiredness away when she heard Anna calling out to her a good way behind. She stopped in front of her room, unlocked the door and ran into her closet.

"She went that way." Anna yelled, they ran straight past Elsa's room but stopped.

"Don't you have the spare key to Elsa's room?" Idun asked.

"Yes." Anna said. They walked in and looked around the room. What caught Anna's eye was something shiny by the wardrobe. When she walked a little closer, she realized that it was ice.

"Mama, Papa." Anna whispered and tilted her head towards the wardrobe. Anna stood in front of the wardrobe and Idun and Agdar stood at the side of the wardrobe. Idun held onto one handle while Agdar held the other waiting for Anna's signal. Anna gave them the signal, they opened it and they were all met with…

"FLYING SQUIRREL ATTACK!"

* * *

Elsa held her breath when she saw her shadows through the little crack under the door on the wardrobe. She saw the shadows stopped in front of the door.

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' Elsa was panicking. Until she only had one thing to do when the doors open. "Okay, here we go." Elsa whispered to herself. "FLYING SQUIRREL ATTACK!" Elsa jumped out of the wardrobe and onto her bed, doing a flip and flying out of the window. They ran over to the window and look down. They saw a pile of snow on the ground and Elsa landed on it. The three of them ran down the staircase and out into the courtyard.

"Elsa?" Anna called as they looked around the courtyard. Their eyes fell by the fountain, where they saw Elsa sitting there. They ran over to her.

"Elsa are you alright?" Idun asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa said and Anna pulled her in for a hug and Anna heard Elsa yawned.

"You tired?" Anna asked.

"Mmmhmm." Elsa nodded and after a while Elsa fell asleep. Idun, Agdar and Anna carried Elsa to her room and rested her on the bed. Anna pulled the covers up to her neck and they left Elsa and headed to the library. Once the door shut, Elsa opened her eyes and looked at the stack of papers on her desk.

"I'll ask…Mama or…Papa to help me….with tomorrow." Elsa said between yawns, she closed her eyes and fell right back to sleep. Elsa didn't even wake up when Sunshine and Ruby came up on the bed and snuggled next to her.

* * *

 **I made a reference, see if you can spot it. If you can't, tell me in the reviews and I'll give you the answer in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the weird ending, I really had no other way to end it.**

 **Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Well I had no exams today so I decided to write a chapter for all of you. Onto the reviews:**

 **Elsa Tomago: You're welcome. Yeah, I know Elsa's sick and I know she shouldn't be running around the castle but I had the flu when I wrote the whole chapter so my mind wasn't really sticking to what I had plotted out. If you want me to fix it, I'll do it.**

 **Disneylover115: Well you were sort of right there but the real reference was from the new Alvin and the chipmunk cartoon series, my younger brother nagged me until I had to put it in and also I couldn't resist those sad eyes he always gives me.**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Skiing

Winter was here in the kingdom of Arendelle and Anna couldn't be happier.

* * *

Anna got out of her bed and walked over to her window, wondering what to do today. She pulled open the curtains and saw the kingdom covered in white.

"It's snowing." Anna said then a wide grin appeared on her face. "I know what we can do." Anna got dressed and headed over to her parents' room.

"Mama? Papa?" Anna called as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Idun answered from behind a book.

"Hi Mama, are you planning on doing anything today?" Anna asked.

"No, not really, why'd you ask?"

"I was wondering if you and Papa will like to go skiing."

"Sure, I'll ask him at breakfast, he's kind of busy." Idun said.

"Doing what?" Anna asked.

"Sleeping." Idun showed Anna the sleeping form on the other half of the bed.

"Okay." Anna said and walked back out of the room. Anna walked through the halls until something popped up in her head.

'I wonder if Kristoff is doing anything today. I wonder if he'll like to go skiing.' Anna though as she walked down the staircase. She left the castle and went to the stables where Kristoff was with Sven.

* * *

"Hi Kristoff, hi Sven." Anna said as she walked in.

"Hi Anna." Kristoff said and Sven snorted in happiness to see Anna.

"Are you doing anything today?" Anna asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Kristoff asked.

"I want to know if you'll like to go skiing with us, today." Anna asked.

"Sure, I'll love to go with you all. Is Elsa coming too?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes."

"Did you ask her?"

"No but I'm going too right this instant, bye Kristoff." Anna hugged Kristoff.

"Bye Anna, see you after breakfast?" Kristoff wasn't sure when they were leaving but when Anna nodded, he knew it was the best time to get everything ready.

* * *

Elsa awoke at the knocking sound on her door. Elsa groggily got out of bed and walked towards the door. Opening the door, she saw Anna outside the door, smiling giddily in front of her.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Are you busy today?" Anna asked her.

"No why?" Elsa asked.

"I was wondering…" Anna trailed off.

"Yes?"

"If you…"

"Yeah."

"Would like to go…"

"Uh huh."

"Skiing."

"Sure." Elsa said.

"Wait, hear me out, you will love to go…wait, you agree?" Anna stared at her wide eyed.

"Yeah, sure." Elsa shrugged. "It would be nice to go skiing once in a while besides I told you that I have nothing to do today remember?"

"Oh yeah." Anna said, "You go and get dressed and meet us for breakfast."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Mama and Papa are coming along. Oh and Kristoff as well, he said that he'll make it up to me when he was carrying us to the camping spot and guess what?" Anna didn't even give Elsa time to finish. "He's free which means he's coming along. Okay, so see you at breakfast." Anna ran off. Elsa smiled and walked over to her wardrobe to find a dress to put on. She thought about what to wear until she decided to wear her ice dress. Elsa walked down the staircase and entered the dining, she saw her mother and father sitting at the table but Anna wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Morning Mama, morning Papa." Elsa greeted.

"Morning Elsa." Idun and Agdar replied.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked, Idun and Agdar looked at each other and shrugged.

"Right here‼" Anna shouted as she came bolting through the dining room door. "How can you get ready so fast? I left your room eight minutes ago."

"Well, I don't have a lion's mane to take care of after I get dressed." Elsa said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to reach here before me. Anyways, who's ready to go skiing?"

"We all are but we have to have our breakfast first, you know. Now sit down and eat." Idun said.

"Okay." Anna said and sat down next to Elsa and began eating. After breakfast they changed into something that was suitable for skiing. Soon after everyone was in the courtyard with Kristoff, packing their skiing thing into the sleigh to go skiing.

* * *

"Are we all ready and did we pack our things?" Idun asked and everyone nodded. They got in the sleigh and were off.

"Here we are the skiing place but let's start with one of the smaller one." Kristoff said as he showed them the hill. They climbed it until they reached the top.

"Okay before we start, how many of you know how to ski?" Kristoff asked, none of them raised their hands.

"Anna, why did you choose a sport, none of you all can do?" Kristoff asked.

"I thought Papa could've ski." Anna smiled.

"Well I can't." Agdar said.

"Mama?" Anna looked at Idun.

"Nope." Idun said.

"And I also thought it was going to be fun with you teaching us and….yeah." Anna gave an awkward smile when she finished her sentence.

"This is going to be a long day." Kristoff muttered under his breath. Everyone put on their skis and held their ski poles in their hands.

"Okay so first, you have to…." Kristoff started.

* * *

"Psst….Elsa." Anna whispered.

"Anna pay attention." Elsa whispered back.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. After this, want to go in town and get some chocolate?" Anna whispered-asked.

"Yeah, sure….now pay attention."

"Okay." Anna mumbled and kind of listened to Kristoff.

"And that's it. Did everyone get that?" Kristoff said and everyone nodded. "Anna?"

"Yes I heard you." Anna said.

"Okay so let's go." Everyone stood at the edge of the hill before pushing themselves down.

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of this." Anna said as she skied next to Elsa.

"Me too." Elsa said.

"Elsa, watch this." Anna held up one foot and her hands while skiing. "You try it."

"No, I'm not, Anna please don't do that, you are going to hurt yourself." Elsa said worriedly.

Seeing the worried look on Elsa's face, she decided to stop, "Sorry." Anna mumbled. Anna looked at the ground and saw a shadow in front of her. Anna looked up and saw a tree right in her skiing path. She used her poles and moved herself to the right, ramming into Elsa, making them fall and they started tumbling down the hill.

* * *

"I though this would've been hard." Idun said as she stopped at the bottom of the hill.

"It's not really hard once you know what to do." Kristoff said.

"That's true." Agdar said, Elsa and Anna came tumbling down in a tangled mess. Once they untangled themselves and shook off the snow, Elsa gave Anna a glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that," Anna defended. "It was the tree's fault for being in my way."

"Really, last time I checked, trees don't move on its own." Elsa said.

"Well blame the tree for being planted there then." Anna grumbled.

"Whatever you say, I'm going again. Are you coming or not?" Elsa said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Anna said as she walked back up the hill after Elsa.

"How long do you think, it's gonna take them to ski right?" Agdar asked.

"I'm guessing all day." Idun said as she giggled.

"Let's go catch up with them." Kristoff said.

"Okay." Idun and Agdar said. The three of them walked up the hill. When they reached the top, they saw Elsa and Anna waiting at the edge of the hill.

"Took ya long enough. Now let's go." Anna smiled as Kristoff, Idun and Agdar stood next to them on the edge of the hill. They pushed themselves off the edge and started skiing. This time no one crashed or fell.

* * *

"I think you all can ski down the mountain now but it isn't going to be easy." Kristoff said.

"If you say so Kristoff." Anna said. They all climbed up the mountain, when they reached the top, Elsa and Anna gave a frightened glance down the mountain.

"Are you two scared?" Idun asked them.

"No, I'm ready. Anna?" Elsa called.

"I was born ready." Anna said.

"Well let's start skiing." Kristoff said as he pushed himself down the mountain.

"Right behind you." Anna said as Elsa, Idun, Agdar and herself followed Kristoff.

The first try they did…well let's just say that no one made it down the mountain in one piece except Kristoff. First, Elsa somehow managed to ram herself into a tree, twice. Anna found a snow mound, deciding to do a trick and not land properly, crashing into Agdar, sending them both rolling down the rest of the mountain. Idun tripped on something which everyone assumed it was nothing, landing face first on the mountain then rolling down the rest of the mountain. As soon as they reached the bottom of the mountain, the four of them took off their gear and fell to the ground with a sigh of relief.

"Are we going again?" Anna asked.

"And run into a tree no way. I didn't even see that tree there." Elsa said.

"Maybe it's trying to get payback for what you said about it not moving." Anna said.

"Whatever." Elsa said. "At least I didn't crash into Papa."

"Hey, I saw a snow mound and I saw an opportunity to do a trick but I didn't think it would've ended badly." Anna said.

"As you say, who wants to go home now?" Elsa asked. Everyone groaned out a 'me' and raised their hands.

"Sure you can go home now if you want to." Kristoff said.

"Yes." Anna said and got up off of the ground. She walked towards the sleigh which wasn't there. "Wait where's the sleigh?"

"Somewhere." Kristoff smiled.

"Kristoff please tell me, we aren't…" Anna said.

"Oh yes we are."

"No, why?"

"It's going to be fun, come on Anna, please." Kristoff begged.

"Oh fine." Everyone put back on their skiing gear and got ready to ski back home.

"Ready?" Kristoff asked everyone.

"Yes." Everyone nodded and started skiing. This time it was actually fun, if you take out the negative, like Anna who almost crashed into somebody multiple of times and Elsa almost crashing into trees and getting chased by wolves. And put in the positive, like meeting Olaf who was with Ruby, Sunshine and Snowflake on the way back, agreeing to a challenge once they get back home and much more.

* * *

Once they got back to the kingdom, they stopped off at the chocolate shop.

"You know, we should go skiing again, some other time." Anna said as she popped a chocolate into her mouth.

"Yeah, some other time. So what are we going to do in the next two weeks?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Idun, Agdar and Anna said though they had something already etched in their minds to do.

"Well, let's head back to the castle, I have something in mind we can all do. Kristoff would you like to join us?" Elsa turned to Kristoff.

"I could stay for a little while." Kristoff said.

"Okay." So the royal family of Arendelle and Kristoff walked back to the castle with a snowman, two wolves and a fox trailing behind where they had an exciting game of truth or dare.

* * *

 **I have some exciting news, I'm extending the story. Isn't that great? And I'm going to post a surprise chapter so be on the look out for a new chapter. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy late new year everyone. I'm back, really truly sorry for the extra long wait. I had a really bad writer's block, this is the surprise chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14 An unforgettable Christmas

Anna crept through the halls towards Elsa's room, it was Christmas and she couldn't hold her excitement of spending Christmas with her whole family again after thirteen years in. Anna heard footsteps behind her and she panicked. She ran and turned the corner, knocking into someone, sending them both on the floor. Anna and the other person sat up and groaned.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at the person in from of her. Elsa looked at Anna and gave her a slight smile.

"Yes?" Elsa said.

"Why are you up so early?" Anna asked.

"Anna it's six thirty, I usually get up at this time. Anyways, why are you up so early?" Elsa asked as she got up and helped Anna up as well.

"Elsa it's Christmas and on Christmas, I always get up early." Anna said.

"What were you gonna do?" Elsa asked.

"I was coming to wake you up." Anna said.

"No way, I was coming to wake you up." Elsa said, they stood there in awkward silence until Elsa spoke up, "Do you want to go wake Mama and Papa up?"

"Sure…wait, I thought you don't like doing these things?" Anna asked.

"Hey, just because I'm Queen, that doesn't mean I cant have a little fun." Elsa said, "So are you in or not?"

Anna gave Elsa a smirk before saying, " Count me in." They both made their way to their parents' room. They opened the door and tip-toed inside.

'They look so peaceful.' Elsa thought as she looked at the two sleeping figures on the bed but then her mind changed, 'Yet again, it's Christmas.' Elsa tip-toed over to Anna.

"We should wake Papa up first then Mama, okay?" Anna suggested and Elsa nodded in agreement. They walked over to Agdar's side of the bed. Anna started poking him in his stomach but it didn't seem to wake him up. He just swatted her hand away and rolled onto his stomach.

"Looks like we have to take drastic measures." Anna said as she tip-toed back over to where Elsa was standing and crossed her arms.

"Anna we are not going that far." Elsa said but Anna didn't listen. Anna counted to three in her head then jumped on top off Agdar, knocking the wind out of him. Unknowing to them Idun fell off the bed when Anna jumped on the Agdar.

"Rise and shine, it's Christmas." Anna chimed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, now will you get off of me." Agdar wheezed.

"Okay." Anna smiled and got off of Agdar.

"Where's Mama?" Elsa suddenly asked,. They looked around the room and there wasn't any sign of Idun. "She was just here a moment ago?"

"Maybe she's at breakfast." Elsa suggested.

"Could be. "Agdar said, they went their separate ways to get ready for the day. After they met up at the staircase and walked down to the dining room for breakfast. They entered the dining room and only saw Gerda.

"Merry Christmas Gerda." Elsa, Anna and Agdar said.

"Merry Christmas to you too your majesties." Gerda replied.

"Gerda, do you know where Mama is?" Anna asked.

"No but the last time I saw her, she was heading in the direction of the library."

"Thank you Gerda." Agdar said and the trio made their way to the library. They entered the library and saw Idun on one of the couches, wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep.

"Should we wake her?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know but I just want to know why Mama came here." Anna asked.

"I think I know why Mama came here." Elsa said.

"Why?" Agdar asked"

"Maybe Anna had woken her up when she jumped on you. So Mama must've came her to finish her nap." Elsa said to Agdar.

"Oh yeah…Mama…psst…wake up." Anna poked Idun.

"No...go away." Idun whined and pulled the blanket over her head.

"It's Christmas, don't you want to open your gifts?" Anna asked.

"Yeah…but it's…way too…early for that." Idun said under the blanket.

"It is never too early to open gifts, now wake up." Anna said and yanked the blanket off of Idun, pulling Idun off the couch in the process. "Oops…sorry."

"No worries…it's not like I wanted to finish my sleeping or anything." Idun muttered the second part.

"As I was saying, isn't it Christmas?" Anna asked and Agdar and Elsa nodded. "Don't we all want to open our gifts?" Agdar and Elsa nodded again. "Right, so Mama hurry up and get dressed, so you can open your gifts." Anna said.

"I'm going, I'm going, yeesh." Idun said and made her way out the door. Soon after everyone was in the dining room having breakfast.

"I wonder what I got. Maybe it's the thing I wanted." Anna said.

"What thing?" Elsa asked.

"The thing on saw in a store but you weren't there to see the thing in the store which is the thing in wanted." Anna said.

"Can you make it a little less….confusing?" Elsa asked.

"Okay then, I saw something in a store and iI wanted that. Is that clear for you Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"You think you got the thing you wanted for Christmas?." Anna asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said.

"You're not even throwing in a 'maybe' there?" Anna asked.

"No." Elsa said.

"What did you want?"

"Something."

"Can you at least tell me what the something is?" Anna asked.

"No."

"Fine." Anna huffed, "So Mama, what do you think you're gonna get?" Anna looked at Idun.

Idun shrugged, " How am I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're gonna get something you wanted which is..."

"Something I can't remember and sleep." Idun said as she stifled back a yawn.

"Oh, Papa?" Anna looked at Agdar.

"I'm not going to tell you." Agdar said.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Anna asked.

"Nope." Agdar said.

"Can you all at least tell me one thing?" Anna asked. "If you all do, I will tell you all mines."

Idun, Agdar and Elsa looked at each other for a moment then, "No."

"Alright. When can we go open our gifts?" Anna asked.

"Well if you start eating and stop talking, we will get to open our gifts." Elsa said. Anna looked down at her plate now realizing that she didn't even bean to eat. As soon as they were done eating, they all went to the throne room. The throne room had a whole lot of Christmas decorations and in the center of it all stood a giant Christmas tree decorated from top to bottom in glistering ice and snow and a glowing star which was also made out of ice. Under that tree was gifts, gifts with names on them.

"Which one shall I open first?" Elsa asked as she stared at three boxes with her name on them.

"Open mine first,." Anna skipped past Elsa and grabbed a box with blue wrapping paper on it, she handed it to Elsa. "You're going to love it."

"Really?" Elsa looked at Anna for a moment then open her gift. Elsa opened the box then she gasped in complete surprise as to what she'd got. "You were right Anna, I really love this." Elsa said as she held up a chain with a blue heart locket attached to it.

"I knew you would." Anna said. "It wasn't easy but after looking through most of the stores, I knew this was the one for you." Elsa gave Anna a hug. "Don't think we forgot about you two, come on and open your gifts." Anna called to Idun and Agdar. Agdar and Idun smiled at them and walked over to them. For the rest of the morning they were opening their gifts.

* * *

After lunch they were in the library, Elsa, Agdar and Idun were reading a book and Anna was enjoying the quiet time with Snowflake on her belly, with Sunshine and Ruby around her on the floor, fast asleep. Just then Gerda came in.

"Your majesties." Gerda said.

"Yes, Gerda." Elsa responded.

"There is someone outside in the courtyard and they requested to see you." Gerda said.

"All of us?" Anna spoke up and Gerda nodded. They followed Gerda down the halls, to the main door. Once they were there, Gerda opened the door for them. They stepped outside, meeting face to face with the cold breeze that was blown at their faces. They didn't even had time to think of getting cloaks when they saw the person in front of them. None of them couldn't even say the person's name, Anna opened her mouth to say the person's name.

"Hans." Anna could've swore she saw Hans eyes lit up but she push that thought aside.

"Yes….Anna." Hans spoke calmly, his hands were behind his back and . His eyes showed no emotion but there was a tone in his voice Elsa couldn't've figured out.

"Why are you here and that's Princess Anna to you." Anna said.

"James has to tell you all that, not me." Hans said.

"Really, so if James had to tell us that then where is he?" Anna asked.

"Right here." James stepped out from behind Hans. "Sorry about the late appearance, it's kinda hard to walk about in the snow without winter boots. Anyways, Hans is here because he has something to say and he has something for you all."

"He does?!" Elsa and Anna shouted at the same time. Hans just slightly nodded his head then he looked at Elsa straight in her eyes, not breaking contact.

"Queen Elsa I am so terribly sorry for trying to take the throne from you. So as an apology gift, I brought this for you and your sister." Hans took his hands out from behind his back which revealed two perfectly wrapped boxes, one in green and the other in blue. Elsa and Anna carefully walked up to him, they scanned his face for any sign if this was a trap but his face was emotionless. They took the book from him and walked back up to where there parents were standing.

"Thank…uh…you." Anna faked a smile and hoped Hans had fell for it and he did. "So…are you both staying somewhere?" Anna mentally kicked herself for saying that.

"Yes, we are staying somewhere. Don't worry, were fine where we are staying. Bye." James said.

"Bye James." Agdar finally spoke up.

"Bye Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Hans stared at Elsa for a moment then turned around and walked away. Elsa stared at the blue wrapped box. Something was off but she couldn't tell.

"Bye….Hans." Elsa and Anna spoke at the same. Agdar, Anna and Elsa turned to walk inside.

"Mama, are you coming inside?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm coming." Idun turned to go inside but not without looking at Hans one last time.

"Well aren't you gonna open it to see what it is?" Agdar asked.

"Maybe but first I need to warm up." Anna said. They all went to make hot chocolate and decided to stay in the library for the rest of the day. Anna and Elsa opened the gifts that Hans gave them.

"It's….chocolate! Hans got us chocolate." Anna said. "I don't know about you but I'm eating it." Before Elsa could've given her an answer, Anna started eating it.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted.

"Yeah?" Anna looked up at Elsa.

"You can't just eat it, maybe it's poisoned or something else."

"Elsa, I'm fine. If it was, wouldn't I have been unconscious or passed out?"

"I guess but don't you think that he is still evil?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, well sort of but didn't you see the look in his eyes?" Anna asked.

"No because there wasn't any." Elsa said.

"Exactly. Now, are you going to eat your chocolate?"

"Not today, some other day but not today." Elsa said.

"Oh, okay then." Anna said. They continued reading their books for he rest of the day.

* * *

"So Hans, it wasn't that bad being good right?" James said.

"I guess you're right." Hans shrugged.

"I know I am." James smiled and left the room.

"Idiot." Hans muttered under his breath.

'You all think I've changed? Wrong! Soon Elsa will become the Snow Queen she's meant to be.' Hans thought darkly as he watch Arendelle's castle through the snow.

* * *

 **Hopefully the next update should be in the next two to three days. My other story O.L.L.S (Our long lost sister) will be put on hiatus for now. I know where the story will be heading but somehow it's not coming out the way I intended for it to be. I know some of you all didn't think that this story would be put on hiatus but it is and I am so sorry. Review, favorite and follow, you are the ones that keep this story going.**


End file.
